Stay Alive
by Muse Princess
Summary: Maka una chica Estudiosa y dedicada con una extraña fascinación por los libros de horror, es llevada por su grupo de amigos en un pequeño viaje a una tranquila y retirada casa cerca del mar, teniendo la oportunidad de vivir en carne propia una historia de terror Horror&Romance SxM, TxB, KxC. Mal summary lo se :'(
1. La Propuesta

HOLAAA!

¿Como están? espero que bien,

Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia un poco diferente. Este si sera un fic con varios capítulos, espero les que pueden decir lo que quieran sobre esto se acepta todo,

-Opiniones.

-Ideas.

-Criticas.

-Correcciones.

En fin todo, les estaré inmensamente agradecida.

Antes de finalizar muchas gracias a:

**Yumary-chan27**

**Gisselle Lee Evans**

**Myskykyheart**

**Tsuki.1416**

Por ser mis primeros y hermosos reviews en mi otra historia **En la intimidad** muchas gracias por el apoyo de verdad 3 si leen esto quiero que sepan que les agradezco MUCHOOOOO MUCHISIMOOOO. Gracias3 con azucar arriba.

**Titulo:Stay Alive**  
Autor: Muse Princess  
Rating: Rated: M  
Genero: Horror&Romance  
Publicado: 23-04-13

UNIVERSO ALTERNO

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no e pertenece es propiedad y obra de Okubo-sama**

* * *

**Stay Alive**

Se encontraba en su habitación pasando su mirada verde de un lado a otro mientras sus manos pasaban las páginas del libro entre sus manos. Últimamente se sentía atrapada entre el misterio y lo sobrenatural. La pila de libros la su derecha era a prueba de ello. Después de mudarse de casa para empezar su educación superior y tras el comienzo de su primer periodo en la universidad, apenas había tenido tiempo para realizar sus lecturas. Ahora, terminando con sus exámenes finales, se hizo tiempo para retomar su hobby. Mientras se encontraba en la librería del centro de la ciudad, su desespero por leer se tradujo como una obsesión nunca antes vista por las novelas de misterio, crimen y horror. Desde muy pequeña siempre le interesaron las historias románticas con mucho drama, nunca antes había sentido ese impulso por lo sobrenatural o el suspenso.

- _Maka_- escucho una voz proveniente de la cocina que la llamaba.

Se levanto sin cerrar su libro colocándolo sobre su escritorio. Con pesar se dirigió hacia la cocina para encontrase con que su compañero de piso le había preparado la cena.

- Mmm… huele delicioso Soul- dijo la chica antes de sentarse justo en frente de su compañero.

Soul Evans era su compañero de piso y mejor amigo. Alto, fornido pero delgado; Poseedor de uno espectaculares ojos rojos, una sonrisa afilada y un tono de cabello algo peculiar. Un sueño hecho realidad.

- Gracias- respondió un chico de cabello blanco mientras sonreía con suficiencia.

- Gracias por la comida- dijeron los dos al unisonó antes de empezar a comer.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tus finales?- pregunto la chica rubia antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

- Bastante bien, pensé que seria mucho más difícil- contesto el muchacho mientras que imitaba la acción de su compañera.

Se conocían desde que entraron al instituto, ambos con personalidades contrastantes. Ella estudiosa, algo tímida y con tendencia a ser perfeccionista. Él, extrovertido y algo flojo, lograron relacionarse y complementarse de manera perfecta. Durante los años de instituto se mantuvieron juntos e inseparables, actuando como un hermano protector y una madre dedicada; Cada vez que alguno de los dos se encontraba en aprietos el otro acudía de inmediato. A la hora de decidir sus carreras universitarias se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que coincidieron en el centro universitario donde desarrollarían su educación superior. Felicidad fue lo que sintió la chica al darse cuenta de esa situación, por lo visto el destino los quería juntos.

- Estaba pensando- empezó el chico- ya que hemos logrado sobrevivir durante este primer periodo en la universidad- pauso mientras enfocaba su mirada en la rubia frente a el.

- ¿Si?- lo incito a que siguiera.

- Me parece una buena idea organizar unas pequeñas vacaciones junto a los chicos ¿que te parece?

- Suena estupendo- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Genial- Finalizo el albino mientras tomaba su plato y lo dejaba en el fregadero- No olvides que es tu turno de lavar los platos- dijo mientras salía de la cocina con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados.

- Moo que odioso- dijo ella haciendo un puchero- Ya que- suspiro mientras empezaba con su quehacer.

Recordó el día que acepto mudarse con su mejor amigo y también todos los problemas que tuvieron para convencer a su padre de que le permitiera irse de casa. Su padre era un hombre infantil y llorón que no podía vivir sin_ la luz de sus ojos, _así era como la llamaba_. _Combatieron juntos las mil y un razones que les daba Spirit para evitar que su _Makita_ viviera con un delincuente como Soul Evans. Rió por lo bajo mientras secaba sus manos y se dirigía a su habitación. Tras la odisea de convencer a su padre, se enfrentaron con la tarea de elegir el lugar donde vivirían. Apartamento tras apartamento, ninguno llenaba sus expectativas ya que o eran muy pequeños, muy alejados de la universidad o poco _cool _como decía Soul. Retomo su libro y continúo con su lectura.

* * *

_La chica se aproximaba temerosa al cuerpo inerte frente a ella. Ahogo un grito al darse cuenta de quien se trataba._

Maka

_Cuando estuvo a su lado pudo ver como los ojos de su amado se encontraban blancos y sin vida, su piel blanca se embarro con la sangre que provenía del cuerpo entre sus brazos._

Maka

_Las lágrimas bajaban a gran velocidad al darse cuenta de que frente a ella se encontraba el causante de tal acto. Como si de un rayo se tratase se paro y corrió por medio de los arboles y la oscuridad._

Maka

_Cuando no pudo mas se apoyo en un árbol para recuperar el aliento, pero cuando se dispuso a correr de nuevo algo la tomo por el cuello y…_

- MAKA!

- ¡¿QUE?!- grito con desespero mientras azotaba el libro entre sus manos contra la mesa.

- Tranquila Maka-chan, solo queríamos saber cual era tu opinión- respondió una chica de piel blanca y cabello negro.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, su mejor amiga. Una chica alta de piel clara, ojos azul oscuro y un cabello negro azabache y largo, normalmente atado en una cola alta. Con una personalidad amable y tolerante lograba calmar a la peor de las fieras.

- Oh… lo siento- dijo mientras sonreía apenada- ehmm ¿mi opinión sobre que?- interrogo mientras posaba una mano tras su cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

- ¿! QUE NO ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO INSIGNIFICANTE MORTAL!?- grito un chico con un alocado cabello azul y piel tostada.

Black Star, un caso perdido. Él era un chico un poco bajo de piel tostada, cabello azul y ojos verdes, Su personalidad egocéntrica e hiperactiva lo hace insoportable pero una vez que lo conoces bien descubres su lado amigable y protector.

- Shhhh calla asimétrico no grites- le regaño un chico de piel clara y ojos dorados.

Death The Kid, el perfeccionista. Piel blanca, cabello negro con tres curiosas rayas en el lado izquierdo de este y ojos dorados. Podría catalogarse como serio y frívolo si no fuera por su extraña fobia a la asimetría, la cual lo hacia pareces infantil muchas veces.

- ¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A IRRESPETAR A TU DIOS?- dijo el peli-azul mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cabeza de su interlocutor- ¡ARRODILLATE ANTE MI AHORA!- hablo de nuevo mientras empujaba la cabeza del otro chico contra el suelo.

- ¡DEJA DE EMPUJARME IDIOTA!

Que iba a hacer con ellos. Suspiro resignada mientras volteaba a su mejor amiga.

- ¿De que hablaban Tsubaki-chan?

- ¿No has escuchado nada Maka-chan?- pregunto ella un poco desilusionada.

- No, lo siento he estado un poco distraída en mi lectura- dijo en forma de disculpa mientras cerraba su libro.

- Has estado ida desde hace mas de una semana Maka- dijo Una rubia de cabello largo mientras miraba sus uñas con insistencia.

Elizabeth/ Liz Thompsom, La chica linda. Contaba con piel blanca pero un poco tostada, un cabello largo y rubio oscuro complementado con unos ojos azul rey. Algo superficial y miedosa pero fiel a sus amistades.

- Si si si si- dijo otra rubia mientras doblaba papeles de colores en forma de jirafas.

Patricia/Patty Thompsom, hermana melliza de Liz. Piel clara, cabello corto y un poco más claro que el de su hermana. Era divertida, infantil y despreocupada.

- Lo siento ¿si? No volverá a pasar, ¿de que hablaban?- interrogo curiosa.

- Del lugar de nuestras vacaciones- Respondió su mejor amiga mientras sonreía de manera cálida.

- ¿PUEDEN PARAR YA?- las cuatro chicas voltearon hacia el dueño de esa voz, para encontrase con su amigo albino separando a los otros dos chicos y sentándose en la mesa.

- Bien ya que todos están aquí- Inicio el chico de ojos dorados.

- Kid.. Crona no esta aquí- le informo Maka.

- Ella no podrá venir hoy- dijo el Peli-negro mientras acomodaba su traje un poco arrugado debido a la pelea de segundos atrás- Como iba diciendo, debemos escoger un lugar para nuestras vacaciones ¿alguna idea?- pregunto mientras veía a sus compañeros.

- Yo quiero ir a esquiar- dijo Soul despreocupadamente.

- ¡Vayamos a la playa!- dijo Liz tomando sus dos manos y posándolas a un lado de su cara.

- Yo también quiero ir a la playa como mi one-chan- Secundo Patty.

- ¿No creen que seria bueno visitar otra ciudad?- pregunto Tsubaki mientras sonreía.

- Seria interesante ir a una ciudad por primera vez- medito Kid mientras posaba su mano izquierda en su barbilla y cerraba sus ojos.

- ¡SU GRAN DIOS QUIERE IR A ACAMPAR!

- ¡A la playa!

- ¡Esquiar!

- ¡A acampar!

Sus amigos se estaban saliendo de control por una tontería. Gracias a dios ella no había dicho nada y podría regresar a su lectura mientras ellos decidían ir. A ella no le importaba a donde irían ya que fueran a donde fueran, su plan seria el mismo, llevaría sus libros y se sentaría a disfrutar de sus vacaciones con ellos.

- ¡MAKA! – todos sus amigos dirigieron sus miradas furiosas hacia ella.

- ¿S-si?- murmuro un poco asustada.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir Maka-chan?- le pregunto su amiga de manera serena.

- Pu-pues … yo…- Maka paso su mirada por todos sus amigos para encontrar una respuesta.

- Maka piénsalo, chicos en trajes de baño y sin camisetas – dijo Liz sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Maka piensa lo cool que seria ir a esquiar – le dijo Soul mientras sonreía de lado provocándole un sonrojo.

- Yo..

- Imagina las aventuras que tendríamos en la intemperie- aseguro Black star mostrandole su pulgar derecho arriba.

- Siempre he querido ir a visitar otras ciudades- pronuncio Tsubaki suavemente.

- ¿Y BIEN?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Lo pensó detenidamente. Si iban a esquiar, se la pasarían desde muy temprano en las pistas y regresarían muy tarde y cansados acortando su tiempo de lectura.

**ELIMINADO**.

Ir a acampar en un bosque en la intemperie con bichos y …

**NO.**

Otra ciudad, sonaba como algo tentador, pero seguro pasarían todos sus días visitando lugares y no tendría tiempo para leer.

**NEGATIVO.**

Muy bien su ultima opción era la playa, era perfecto podría sentarse y leer mientras sus amigos jugaban en la arena o lo que fuera.

- Me gustaría ir a la playa- dijo con un poco de temor a la reacción de sus amigos.

- ¡SIII!- gritaron Liz y Patty levantando sus puños en el aire.

- Aburrido...- fue lo único que dijo Soul antes de suspirar con molestia.

- Pues bien ahora tenemos que ver a que playa iremos- Dijo Kid levantándose de la mesa- Preparare la información de los posibles destinos y escogeremos juntos mañana durante el almuerzo.

Todos imitaron a Kid y se pararon para dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas.

* * *

Durante su ultima clase a penas pudo prestara atención a su profesor. Se encontraba ensimismada en su mundo mientras leía su libro, ya estaba cerca del final y justo ahora se encontraba en la mejor parte.

_El cadáver frente a ella se empezó a contorsionar de maneras que lucían dolorosas, No podía moverse se encontraba petrificada, cuando esa horrorosa criatura se acerco a ella ahogo un grito antes que esta comenzara a…_

- Señorita Albarn- escucho como su profesor llamarla.

- ¿Si profesor Stein?- pregunto temerosa y apenada mientras se colocaba de pie.

- ¿Podría poner un poco mas de atención al pizarrón y dejar ese libro?- espeto con molestia el educador.

- S-si- dijo mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo y se enfocaba en la clase.

Al terminar recogió sus cosas lo mas rápido que pudo y se encamino a la salida donde esperaría a su compañero. Su celular sonó anunciando una llamada entrante.

- ¿Aló?- pronuncio suavemente.

- _Maka es Soul_- la voz a través de su móvil sonó algo intranquila.

- Lo se tonto- dijo ella dejando escapar una risita- ¿Ocurre algo?

- _Tengo algo que hacer ahora, no podremos ir a casa juntos_- dijo rápidamente.

- E-está bien- respondió algo confundida por el tono empleado por su mejor amigo- ¿esta todo bien?

- _Si, si, no te preocupes llegare algo tarde. No me esperes para cenar, adiós_- sin más, colgó antes de escuchar la respuesta de su compañera de piso.

Ese comportamiento por parte de su compañero era algo extraño, siempre que él tenia que ir a hacer algo se encontraban en la salida para despedirse personalmente, jamás la había llamado para decirle, prácticamente, que tendría que ir sola de camino a casa. No le molestaba que tuviera compromisos. Pero que podría ser tan importante como para no ir a verla. ¿Qué seria más importante que ella?

Caminaba sin mirar por las calles, no sabia por que pero regresar a casa sola parecía algo deprimente. Miro su teléfono, el cual seguía en su mano, pensó en llamar a Liz y pasar un rato entre chicas en el centro comercial, pero desecho esa idea, tan rápido como vino. Quizá seria mejor pasar por donde Tsubaki y tener un poco de tiempo de calidad. Por muy tentadora que sonara esa ultima idea. La olvido al igual que la primera. Últimamente sentía que incomodaba a sus amigas. Este sentimiento fue reforzado por el hecho de que las chicas hacían planes sin ella, no las culpaba, muchas veces ella rechazaba sus invitaciones debido a que debía estudiar. Aun así le afectaba un poco. Suspiro con cansancio y decidió dirigirse a casa.

Al llegar dejo sus llaves a un lado de la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió al refrigerador paran tomar un poco de agua. Sirvió un baso hasta un poco mas de la mitad y lo bebió rápidamente. Sin haber saciado su sed, volvió a llenar el vaso hasta el mismo lugar y lo sostuvo frente a sus ojos y lo observo detenidamente antes de tomarlo.

A paso lento se encamino a su habitación soltando su mochila a un lado de su cama pero antes extrayendo un libro de pasta gruesa de esta.

- Es tiempo de relajarme- murmuro para ella misma mientras se sentaba en su cama y abría su libro.

* * *

Sintió el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal. Aun medio dormida sabía lo que eso significaba, su compañero había llegado. No había notado en que punto de su lectura había caído rendida ante el cansancio. Escucho las pisadas de su compañero pasearse de la sala a su habitación y de nuevo a la sala para terminar frente a su puerta.

- ¿Maka estas ahí?- pregunto su compañero mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

- Por lo menos déjame responder- dijo la chica mientras se estiraba aun sentada y sonreía burlona.

- ¿Ah?.. Ooh- pronuncio mientras se aproximaba a su compañera- Lo siento- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama donde Maka descansaba.

- No te preocupes- dijo su amiga con simpleza abrazando sus rodillas para darle espacio al el chico- ¿Dónde estabas?

La pregunta salió por si sola de sus labios, no sabia el porque de su curiosidad en cuanto al _abandono_ de esa tarde. Observo como el se tensaba un poco ante su pregunta, haciendo que se interesara aun mas sobre su paradero durante el día. Observo como el albino abría la boca con intenciones de responder su pregunta pero el sonido de su estomago rugiendo lo interrumpió. Apena cubrió su sonrojada cara entre sus manos. Para evitar ser vista por Soul.

- No has comido aun por estar leyendo ¿no es así?- no parecía burlarse de ella, y si no lo conociera tan bien diría que estaba ¿preocupado?

- Bueno, es que me quede dormida- murmuro mientras quitaba las manos de su cara y clavaba su mirada en el libro que descansaba a su lado.

- Desde que terminaron los finales has estado pegada a tus libros- espeto Soul mientras tomaba el libro que su amiga miraba con insistencia.

- Lo haces parecer algo malo- contraataco algo enfadada.

- Lo es cuando pones tus libritos por encima de tus amistades- dijo mientras la contemplaba y fruncía el ceño.

- No los pongo por encima de nadie- hablo elevando un poco su voz- es solo un pasatiempo y...

- Los pones sobre todos nosotros- la interrumpió mientras acercaba su cara hacia la de ella- sobre mi e incluso sobre ti misma- dijo ahora un poco mas calmado- No es la primera vez que dejas de comer por estar en tu mundo con tus libros.

Observo algo incrédula como su compañero se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos. Tenia razón muchas veces se le había pasado el tiempo pero no era algo por lo cual alarmarse. Solo habían sido unas pocas veces.

- No es saludable- agrego su albino compañero mientras abría sus preciosos ojos rojos y tomaba la mano derecha la oji-verde.

- No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Yo no me preocupo- dijo alejándose de ella pero sin soltar su mano- Solo pienso que estas muy flaca y si sigues así desaparecerás- dijo mientras tomaba la muñeca de la rubia y la elevaba un poco- Mira esto, seguro que si te paras de lado podrías pasar por una perfecta y blanca pared gracias a lo plana que eres..

Este imbécil. Lo escucho hablar y hablar sobre lo flaca que era y de como ella parecía una pared mientras su ceño se fruncía a mas no poder. Desde hace uno o dos años las bromas infantiles entre ellos se habían calmado. Siendo ya universitarios dejaron de ser tan susceptibles ante las palabras y decidieron que ya no estaban para juegos. Pero siempre había momentos donde la idiotez de alguno ganaba y terminaban en una situación como esta. Tomo el lomo de su libro fuertemente ante la mirada horrorizada de su compañero y susurro dos palabras que lo callarían durante las próximas 6 horas.

- MAKA-CHOP!

Incrusto fuertemente su libro en el medio de la cabeza de Soul, para luego observar como su amigo se sobaba la cabeza maldiciendo y caminaba fuera de su habitación dando un gran portazo.

* * *

Corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, era importante para sus amigos que ella estuviera presente durante la elección de su destino.. Tras la conversación con Soul la noche anterior se percato de que en cierto modo había centrado toda su atención en sus libros y que había dejado un poco descuidada la relación con sus amigos. Maldijo a su facultad por encontrarse tan alejada de la cafetería mientras doblaba a la izquierda. Dos grandes puertas aparecieron ante ella y las atravesó a toda velocidad.

Muchos voltearon a verla mientras que su agitada respiración se calmada, provocandole una ola de vergüenza. Tras unos segundos de búsqueda, localizo a sus amigos sentados en una de las mesas del centro de la cafetería. Sin más pausas se encaminó a ellos con una sonrisa.

- Lamento la tardanza- dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a Tsubaki quien la miraba con algo de pena.

- No te preocupes, no hemos empezado aun- dijo la peli-negra reconfortándola.

Saludo a todos sus amigos con una sonrisa silenciosa que fue respondida por parte de todos con gestos amables y alegres.

- Ya que estamos todos aquí- inicio Kid mientras se levantaba de su puesto y pasaba unas fotografías- He encontrado estas opciones para nuestro viaje, todas son casas ubicadas en playas y todas son relativamente iguales en cuanto al precio - finalizo sentándose de nuevo.

Las fotografías mostraban casas hermosas. Algunas eran clásicas y simples, mientras otras mostraban una arquitectura un poco más moderna. No paso mucho antes de que todos empezaran a pelearse por la casa que ocuparían. Cansada de la actitud de sus amigos, decidió leer un poco a escondidas. Saco un libro de su mochila y lo coloco estratégicamente en su regazo y así nadie vería su libro. Antes de poder iniciar su lectura diviso la fotografía de una de las casas en el suelo. Con cuidado la tomo y la detallo. La fotografía había sido tomada de noche, dándole un aspecto misterioso y un poco aterrador. La casa era clásica de estilo americano. No supo por que pero algo de esa vivienda le había llamado la atención.

- ¡HEY!- exclamo, llamando la atención de todos y provocando que dejaran de hablar- ¿Qué les parece esta?- dijo mientras pasaba la fotografía a sus amigos.

- Se ve muy acogedora, yo digo que si- dijo Tsubaki mientras pasaba la foto a Liz.

- Es muy bonita pero me da algo de miedo… creo que eso es un no de mi parte- dijo mientras que su hermana tomaba el papel entre sus manos.

- A mi me gusta ¡Si!- Dijo mientras pasaba la foto a Crona.

- Me gusta- fue su simple respuesta mientras que se la pasaba a Kid.

Crona Gorgon, la chica tímida. Su cabello rosa y piel blanca le daban un toque de delicadeza a su imagen, combinando perfectamente con lo ingenua y sumisa que era su personalidad.

- Simétrica elección Maka, Si- dijo mientras rodó la fotografía en dirección a Soul.

- Cool- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

- ¡¿COMO OSAN DEJARME DE ULTIMO?!- grito Black Star mientras inspeccionaba la fotografía- Esta casita no parece ser digna de mí… ¡NO!- dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Está decidido entonces- Dijo Kid mientras tomaba el resto de las fotografías y se encaminaba a la salida- Llamare para hacer la reservación - dijo dándoles la espalda.

Sonrió con suficiencia ignorando los gritos de Black Star quejándose por haber sido ignorado mientras era apaciguado por Tsubaki y los lloriqueos de Liz por la temible casa mientras su hermana la abrazaba y cantaba. Por alguna extraña razón estaba feliz de poder ir a ese lugar. Tomo de nuevo la fotografía de la casa entre sus manos y subió su rostro encontrándose con la mirada de su compañero de piso y sonrió de nuevo. El chico respondió ese gesto con una sonrisa de lado.

- Playa Hatenohama, Isla Kumejima- murmuro mientras veía la dirección, sin poder evitarlo sonrió de nuevo.

* * *

Se que este primer capitulo no es terrorífico ni nada parecido pero si me permiten, les prometo que el segundo capitulo sera mucho más emocionante. En fin solo quería dar el inicio de mi primera historia y quería dejarles ademas información de fondo, como lo es la vida de los personajes y su relación, no quise saltar de una vez en la trama. lo siento si los aburro. Recuerden comentar por favor :D

Háganme saber en que puedo mejorar y que les gustaría que pasara también, me encantaría incluir sus ideas.

Gracias por pasarse por aquí y leer esta cochinada hahahaha.

REVIEW REVIEW ¿si?

byee


	2. La Carta

HOLAAAA!

¿Como están?

Acá esta el segundo capitulo de este intento de historia, sip lo hice ¡YAY!

Bien en este capi al fin empieza lo sobrenatural no es gran cosa pero ya empezó jiji

Antes que todo quiero decirles que les agradezco por leerme y dejar reviews los quierooo en serio

Tsuki.1416 : Gracias por estar al pendiente créeme que significa muchisisisisimo espero que este capi cumpla tus expectativas y que te guste mucho ya sabes que si no te gusta me lo puedes decir sin ningún problema besos cuídate hermosa 3

Bell star: Gracias por tu review haha si no hubiera sido por ti no hubiera notado que el titulo estaba mal(que tonta soy) gracias por tu opinión pensé mucho en lo que dijiste mientras escribía el capi, espero que te guste y pues nos leemos besos Bella 3

Julian y Jumbiie Hana Roth : hahahahahaha con los terroristas hahah no saben cuanto me hicieron reír espero que estén bien y que les guste la conti cuídense besos y abrazos 3

Yumary-chan27: seguí tu consejo haha me tome mi tiempo y creo que salio bien lo de la inspiración te la debo un poco pero te prometo que lo haré mejor espero que te guste la conti cuídate besos bella!

kia-chan: Que bueno que te guste me hace feliz saber que puedo hacer algo que los demás aprecian :')) espero que te guste este capi saludos y besos hermosa xoxo

Ellie 77: se que no comentaste en esta historia pero quiero responderte gracias por dejarme tus opiniones las he tomado mucho en cuenta en serio! me has hecho sonrojar con tus piropos hahahaha en serio si lees esto quiero que sepas que te agradezco mucho mucho besos cuidate princesa !

Recuerden que si tienen alguna de estas cosas

-Opiniones.

-Ideas.

-Criticas.

-Correcciones.

-Preocupaciones existenciales

Pueden dejarme un review o un MP y estaré gustosa de responderles sin mas les dejo el capi.

**Titulo:Stay Alive**  
Autor: Muse Princess  
Rating: Rated: M  
Genero: Horror&Romance  
Publicado: 26-04-13

UNIVERSO ALTERNO

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no e pertenece es propiedad y obra de Okubo-sama**

* * *

** La Carta**

¿Dónde estaba? Podría jurar que lo había dejado sobre su cama. Revolvió sus sábanas con frustración mientras suspiraba. Siempre era la misma historia cuando se trataba de empacar. Al pasar los años se dio cuenta que organizar su equipaje no era su fuerte. Cada vez que salía de vacaciones, era su padre quien se encargaba de organizar las maletas. Ella solo tenía que seleccionar cual de sus pertenencias llevaría y listo, tarea en la cual, aparentemente apestaba.

- Demonios.

Rebusco en sus cajones, bajo su cama, en su escritorio, bajo su escritorio. Nada. ¿Cómo podía una simple prenda desaparecer sin dejar rastro? Regreso a su puesto frente a la gran maleta rosa para doblar con molestia el resto de la ropa que seguía sobre su cama.

El día había llegado, bueno casi. Eran las 7:45 pm de un domingo, mañana seria el día en el que comenzarían sus vacaciones de fin de semestre. Estiro un poco sus brazos a medida que desdoblaba sus piernas y las extendía sobre el suelo. Estaba pasando un mal rato mientras ubicaba las últimas prendas en su bolso. Seguida de su ropa, empacó sus productos para el cuidado personal y zapatos. Suspiró con cansancio mientras tomaba los libros a su izquierda para escoger cuales llevaría con ella.

- No estas planeando llevarlos ¿o si?- la pregunta hizo que volteara hacia el marco de su puerta.

- No se que te hizo pensar que los dejaría- fue su simple respuesta.

Su mejor amigo se encontraba recostado en la pared frente a ella con una pose despreocupada y algo entre sus manos. No le tomó importancia y regreso su vista a sus libros. Su acompañante no se movió de su lugar y tampoco respondió al comentario de su amiga. Ignorando su presencia, se dedicó a leer los títulos de las obras literarias. Tan pronto como lo hizo, frunció el ceño con molestia.

- ¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche ahí parado?- habló dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo.

- Si te molesta, es probable- respondió el mientras tomaba asiento junto a su mejor amiga y sonreía.

- Muy maduro de tu parte Soul- dijo la rubia mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

- No seas tan amargada o envejecerás rápido- pronunció el chico con un tono burlón.

Ella solo dejo salir un suspiro mientras regresaba a su tarea anterior. _Uno, dos, tres,_ contaba mentalmente mientras pasaba los libros de derecha a izquierda. Se detuvo cuando todos los libros se encontraban a su izquierda y paseo su mirada por su habitación.

- No está- susurró mientras se levantaba a revolver su habitación de nuevo.

- ¿Qué no está?- preguntó su amigo mientras la seguía con su mirada.

- Mi libro de _Stephen King_ - Respondió mientras tomaba su cabello con desespero.

- ¿Quién?

¿Podría ser más idiota?

- _Stephen King _¿jamás has escuchado hablar de el?- interrogó al chico se levantaba con cara pensativa.

- Mmm… déjame ver- el chico alzo sus manos y empezó a contar sus dedos lo cual molestó a Maka- No nunca he oído de el.

Suspiró antes de masajearse las cienes con amabas manos. Respiro profundamente tres veces con sus ojos cerrados antes de dirigir su vista al chico albino. Primero, pierde su vestido de playa favorito y ahora esto. Solo una palabra cruzó su mente en ese momento. _Genial_. Se decidió a devolver la mirada a su amigo. Abrió sus ojos con algo de pesar y analizó a la persona frente a ella. Cabello alborotado, gesto desinteresado en su rostro, brazos cruzados y su mano derecha apretando una delicada tela. _Un momento_.

- Soul…

- ¿si?

- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

Sin entender de qué hablaba la oji-verde, el chico bajó su vista hacia sus manos y comprendió a que se refería. Había encontrado ese pedazo de tela, que ya parecía un trapo, tirado en el medio del cuarto de lavado y al notar que no era suyo, se encamino a la habitación de la chica para saber si le pertenecía a ella.

- Ah pues encontré esto en el piso del cuarto de lavado- le explicó mientras extendía la tela a su amiga- No es mío y quería ver si te pertenecía, no creo que sea tuyo ese trapo pero no quería correr riesgos- finalizó con una simpática sonrisa.

La vena en su frente empezó a palpitar. ¿UN TRAPO? Ese era su vestido de playa favorito. Si, estaba algo viejo pero seguía en buenas condiciones. Estaba a punto de arremeter contra su compañero cuando un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente.

- ¡TU!- grito mientras apuntaba a su amigo

- ¿Ah?- el chico reaccionó alzando sus brazos en señal de terror.

- ¡TU TOMASTE MI LIBRO!- aseguró ella mientras se acercaba a Soul con las manos en las caderas.

- ¿Q-que?... no ¡NO!- dijo él mientras se echaba para atrás a medida que su compañera se acercaba.

- Claro que fuiste tu- murmuró para ella misma- Tomaste mi libro, si no ¿Quién mas?

- Maka estás siendo ridícula, yo no lo hice- le dijo el mientras trataba de calmar a su amiga.

- No vengas con eso, tu no quieres que los lleve conmigo por eso lo tomaste- le acusó enfadada.

- Maka- suspiro cerrando los ojos- no tendría sentido tomar solo uno de los doscientos libros que tienes.

- ¡Eso es… cierto- se calmo mientras bajaba sus brazos.

Aunque el era el perfecto culpable, no se explicaba por que solo tomaría uno de sus libros. Suspiró ahora con un poco de decepción, tal vez lo había perdido o se encontraba oculto en medio del desastre que era su habitación.

- Lo siento Soul- se disculpó algo apenada.

- No te preocupes, todo está bien- el chico tomó su hombro derecho mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa- Aun creo que no es buena idea que lleves libros a nuestras vacaciones.

Su sonrisa. Su mejor amigo había conseguido la manera de alterarla con tan solo ese pequeño gesto, odiaba sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban ante tal imagen.

- Los llevare conmigo de todas maneras- soltó mientras despegaba sus ojos de los de su amigo para dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados y sentarse frente a su maleta.

Escuchó como el chico lanzaba un suspiro de cansancio y dejaba su habitación. Ella emitió un suspiro parecido al del albino mientras veía el reloj en su mesa de noche. 8:03 Pm. Mejor se daba prisa y terminaba con su equipaje si quería estar fresca al salir mañana por la mañana.

* * *

Se levantaron a un cuarto para las seis. Su rutina fue la misma que la de todas las mañanas. Era su turno de preparar el desayuno. Se encontraba algo cansada ya que al finalizar de empacar decidió que podría leer unos treinta minutos. Mala idea. Los treinta minutos se transformaron en 3 horas. Cayó dormida a eso de las 11:30 Pm. El cansancio se apoderaba de ella por lo cual preparo al sencillo. Sabía que Soul amaba los hot cakes y era algo que se le daba muy bien hacer.

Terminaron su desayuno en treinta minutos. Tomaron su equipaje y se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde se encontraba su auto. Dando un último vistazo a su departamento, entraron al vehículo y fueron rumbo a casa de Kid. Llegaron en menos de veinte minutos a su destino. Al llegar dejaron su auto a un lado del de su anfitrión. Tocaron el timbre y al cabo de unos segundos una melena rubia se dejo ver.

- Buenos días Soul, Maka- fue el saludo emitido por Liz.

- Buenos días Liz.

Sin mas palabras la oji-azul se aparto un poco dejando espacio para que los recién llegados entraran a la residencia. La casa de Kid era su punto de reunión. Además de ser la más grande también se encontraba en una buena zona. Todas sus reuniones y fiestas tomaban lugar en ahí.

- Bienvenidos y buenos días- Kid se asomó por las escaleras mientras arrastraba una gran maleta negra con el.

- Buenos días Kid- pronuncio la oji-verde.

- ¿Como anda todo?

- Muy bien- el pelinegro sonrió a sus nuevos invitados- Estaremos listos para salir tan pronto como Black Star llegue junto a Tsubaki- dijo mientras se paraba frente a sus amigos.

- Que bien, ¿Dónde están las demás?- Maka preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- Patty y Crona están en la cocina empacando un poco de comida para llevar- intervino la otra chica.

- Oh… ire a saludarlas, además puede que necesiten una mano ¿vienes Liz?

- Voy detrás de ti

- Soul ayúdame a llevar el equipaje hacia los autos por favor.

- No hay problema Kid.

Las dos rubias caminaron hacia la cocina mientras conversaban sobre temas triviales. Al llegar junto a las otras chicas, Maka se dispuso a saludarlas y a ayudarlas con la comida. Se extrañó al saber que Tsubaki no estaba ahí, ella era una chica puntual y siempre era la primera en llegar. Pero si venia con Black Star sus retraso era muy comprensible. Ese idiota siempre causando problemas.

- Bien creo que no hace falta nada mas- habló la rubia de cabello corto mientras pasaba una mano por su frente

- Ahora hay que llevar estas bolsas a los autos- espeto Liz mientras tomaba un par de bolsas.

Los chicos se habían divido en dos grupos de cuatro para el viaje. Llevarían dos autos, una de las camionetas de Kid y el auto de Soul. Las chicas llegaron a la parte frontal de la casa donde se encontraban los autos ya listos y empezaron a descargar las bolsas en ellos. Tras pasar unos 10 minutos un viejo convertible se hizo presente con dos personas en su interior.

- Buenos días mortales- Black Star saltó de su auto después de estacionarlo.

- Buenos días a todos- la chica junto a el saludo amablemente.

- ¡Al fin llegas! Quedamos a que estaríamos aquí a las 7- le reclamó Kid mientras lo miraba enfadado.

- Lo sentimos Kid-kun es que tuvimos eh… problemas con el equipaje de Black Star- se disculpó Tsubaki mientras se dirigía a sus amigos algo nerviosa.

El estado de Tsubaki le parecía algo sospechoso, ella era tímida pero no tendía a ponerse nerviosa con ese tipo de situaciones a menos que… _Esta mintiendo_. Paso su mirada del chico peli-azul a su mejor amiga dos o tres veces. No era un secreto que su mejor amiga tenia un "Crush" en Black Star pero ella era muy tímida para decírselo. Tal vez habría pasado algo. Sonrió un poco ante la idea. Más tarde se encargaría de preguntarle.

- Ya, ya- hablo Liz tratando de calmar a sus amigos- Creo que seria buena idea ponernos en marcha si queremos llegar antes de que se oculte el sol.

- Tienes razón- habló Kid mientras suspiraba- Bien Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki y tu irán en el auto de Soul y Liz, Patty y Crona vienen conmigo- sentenció el pelinegro mientras le hablaba a Maka.

- Bien a los autos entonces- Respondió mientras se dirigió al auto de su mejor amigo.

Durante las primeras horas del viaje Soul fue al volante, Black Star iba en el asiento de copiloto y ella y Tsubaki iban en los asientos de atrás. Kid se encontraba delante de ellos en su camioneta guiándolos por la carretera. Sus amigos se habían encargado de ambientar el interior del auto poniendo algo de música. A medida que Soul y Black Star empezaban a cantar a la par del vocalista de _Foster The People, o_bservó a su mejor amiga. Ella se encontraba viendo por la ventana con su rostro descansando en su palma derecha. No sabia si era el momento adecuado para preguntar pero la curiosidad le ganaba. Al notar que sus amigos estaban muy distraídos con su concierto no dudo en hablar.

- Tsubaki-chan… - la llamó suavemente.

- ¿Sucede algo Maka-chan?

- Pues…- no sabia como abordar el tema- Te note algo nerviosa al llegar a casa de Kid y me estaba preguntando si emm… ¿ocurrió algo entre Black Star y tu?

Su amiga la observo con incredulidad y un poco de sorpresa. Se quedo viéndola por un poco más de 30 segundos cuando noto que las mejillas de la pelinegra se teñían de un color rosa. _Bingo._

- Ehh pues veras yo… - sonrió para sus adentros mientras veía la nerviosa actitud de Tsubaki.

- Tranquila- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos- Puedes contármelo luego. Observó como su amiga formaba una pequeña sonrisa y asentía cerrando los ojos.

- Gracias Maka-chan.

Contempló como la pelinegra regresaba a su posición anterior y fijaba su vista en el paisaje. Ella hizo lo mismo pero al cabo de 20 minutos se aburrió y decidió sacar el libro que había guardado en su bolso de mano y se dispuso a leerlo.

_ … El niño que se encontraba frente a ella estiro sus brazos a hacia ella esperado que ella lo abrazara._

- _Aquí fue donde vi a mis padres por última vez…_

_ Dijo el niño mientras dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Ella también dejo salir un par de lagrimas sintiendo como el niño la apretaba mas, tanto que empezaba a doler._

- _Aquí fue donde los asesine…_

Sintió como algo a su lado se removía inquieto. Movió su cabeza un poco para despertarse, solo después de que abrió un poco sus ojos se percato de que algo cálido la rodeaba. Se asusto al principio pensando en la historia que había leído horas atrás pero se calmo en el instante en el que subió su mirada encontrándose con Soul dormitando con sus brazos a su alrededor. Se sonrojó. No sabia en que momento habían parado, en que momento había caído dormida o cuando su mejor amiga había sido remplazada a su lado por su compañero de piso.

Se veía tan calmado y tranquilo mientras dormía. Sonrió de nuevo y fijo su vista en los asientos de en frente. Black Star era el que conducía ahora y Tsubaki ocupaba el asiento junto a el. Regreso su vista a su mejor amigo y cerró los ojos para continuar con su cálida siesta.

* * *

- ¡AL FIN!

Ese fue el grito de Patty mientras salía del auto y se estiraba. Los demás salieron e imitaron su acción de estirarse. Liz sacudió un poco su hermoso vestido rosa mientras tomaba un sombrero de paja y lo colocaba sobre su cabeza. Kid abrió el maletero de su auto y empezó a bajar el equipaje. Crona y Patty corrieron a la playa y empezaron a salpicarse sus shorts hasta la cintura y sus camisas holgadas. Soul y Black Star hicieron lo mismo que Kid y bajaron las maletas del auto.

Maka simplemente se quedo parada contemplando la casa que se situaba frente a ella. Era mucho más bonita cuando se le veía en vivo y en directo. Su fachada era blanca y las puertas y ventanas eran de madera muy clara. Estaba tremendamente emocionada por ver el interior de esa casa.

- Kid- lo llamó con voz calmada.

- ¿Si Maka?

- ¿Me podrías dar la llave para abrir la puerta?

- Seguro- dijo el pelinegro mientras sacaba las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos traseros- ahí va- dijo mientras las lanzaba por el aire.

- Gracias Kid- agradeció mientas tomaba las llaves en el aire.

Corrió hacia el porche de la casa y lo subió a gran velocidad, tocando con delicadeza el barandal de las pequeñas escaleras. Volteo de nuevo a sus amigos y siguió su tarea de abrir la puerta bajo la mirada de su amigo albino.

El interior de la casa era sencillo, concordaba con el aspecto clásico de la fachada y despedía un ambiente de tranquilidad. Paseo su mirada por la sala y las escaleras que se elevaban al segundo piso. Paro en medio de la sala para tomar su cabello suelto en una cola alta, el calor ya había empezado a hacer efecto. Camino hasta donde suponía estaba la cocina y la contemplo con satisfacción. No era muy grande pero lo suficientemente amplia. Los mesones blancos, con detalles en madera y una gran ventana que daba justo a la parte trasera de la casa.

Todo era perfecto, tal como lo había imaginado. Antes de buscar entre los gabinetes algo llamo su atención. Un pequeño sobre y una rosa azul encima de él. Muchas veces había escuchado que las rosas azules representaban lo sobrenatural ya que estas no podían poseer ese color naturalmente. No lucia vieja o marchita, en cambio el sobre lucia avejentado. Se acerco un poco para observarlo más de cerca. Lo tomó junto a la rosa y se dispuso a abrirlo.

- Maka ¿qué haces aquí?

Se asustó cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo. Sus movimientos fueron inconscientes, volteo para dar la cara al chico en la cocina escondiendo el sobre y la rosa en su espalda.

- Solo quería un poco de agua Black- respondió alejándose de la ventana buscando un vaso.

- Yo también quiero un poco, este calor es insoportable- dijo el chico mientras pasaba una mano sobre su frente.

Maka dejó el sobre en un mesón sin que Black Star lo viera y se encamino al fregadero para llenar los vasos. Cuando se posicionó frente a este intento abrirlo pero fue imposible. Estaba trabado.

- Black Star me podrías ayudar esto no abre

- Déjame ver pequeña mortal- dijo el peliazul mientras trataba de abrir el grifo- ¡Ey Soul!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Escucho la voz de su amigo proveniente de la sala para aparecer segundos después en la cocina. Lo observó cuidadosamente para notar que su frente estaba perlada gracias a las gotas de sudor que empezaban a hacer presencia en su cuerpo. Observo como su camisa roja se pegaba mas a su cuerpo por el sudor y como revolvía su cabello con molestia.

- Este estúpido grifo esta trabado no lo puedo abrir- dijo Black Star con enfado.

- Déjame ver.

Ella se quedó inmóvil sosteniendo los dos vasos entre sus manos. Cada día su mejor amigo estaba más guapo. Dejo escapar un suspiro, durante sus años de instituto nunca se sintió atraída a el y considerando que esos años son en los cuales las hormonas están alborotadas, concluyó que era inmune a los encantos del albino. Que equivocada estaba.

- Iré a revisar las habitaciones- dijo abandonando los vasos sobre un mesón y corriendo escaleras arriba.

Sintió su cara arder mientras emprendía su camino a las habitaciones. Había 4 de estas, dos de cada lado del amplio pasillo. Camino hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba otra ventana miro el paisaje y se emociono por lo bello que era. Se dio la vuelta y apoyo su espalda en la ventana mientras suspiraba y lanzaba su cabeza a la derecha.

_-Maka._

Escuchó como sus amigos la llamaban. Despegó su espalda de la ventana para dirigirse a la planta baja. Bajo las escaleras con lentitud y observó la puerta abierta, todas las maletas abandonadas en medio de la sala y a sus amigos en la playa. Caminó a paso despreocupado mientras su vestido blanco se mecía de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Que ocurre de que?- preguntó Kid mientras la miraba.

- Oí que alguien me llamaba- dijo la rubia mientras veía como las chicas jugaban cerca de la orilla.

- No, bueno yo no te he llamado.

- Pudo haber sido uno de los chicos entonces.

- No creo, los chicos salieron junto con Liz por algo de comer hace unos minutos- percibió como la oji-verde lo miraba confundida para luego ver a sus amigas- Ellas han estado jugando desde que llegamos Maka- le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos.

Las palabras de Kid la hicieron darse cuenta que el flamante auto de su amigo no se encontraba a la vista al igual que él o Black Star. Si lo que decía Kid era cierto sus amigas no se habían acercado a la vivienda desde que llegaron a la casa.

- No te preocupes- el pelinegro interrumpió sus pensamientos- seguro es el cansancio, Soul nos comento que no dormiste mucho anoche.

- T-tienes razón- dijo la rubia un poco mas calmada- necesito relajarme un poco y descansar.

- Todos necesitamos un descanso ¿vamos?- su amigo ofreció su brazo a la chica para unírseles a las demás.

Crona y Patty se concentraron en su guerra a salpicadas mientras Tsubaki, Maka y Kid se quedaban contemplando la pelea y conversando.

- Jejejejeje… te tengo Cronaa jejejejeje.

- ¡Espera Patty no!

La rubia de cabello corto se había abalanzado hacia la chica de cabello rosa tomándole las piernas y provocando que ambas cayeran y se empaparan de pies a cabeza. El reloj marco las 3:30 Pm cuando Soul, Black Star y Liz regresaron con el almuerzo.

- Acérquense mortales les he traído su alimento- el peli-azul salió del auto con dos bolsas en sus manos.

- ¡Maravilloso, moría de hambre!- dijo Maka mientras se acercaba a los recién llegados. Tsubaki y Kid la imitaron mientras Patty y Crona aun seguían en el agua.

- ¡Vamos chicas salgan del agua es hora de comer!- les avisó Soul mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

- ¡Comida!- Crona y Patty se miraron y salieron corriendo del agua.

Todos entraron a la casa charlando y riendo. Al llegar a la cocina, Maka y Patty se encargaron de poner los cubiertos y Tsubaki y Liz los vasos y platos. Los chicos dejaron la comida en el centro de la mesa y después de agradecer por los alimentos todos empezaron a servir porciones de comida en sus platos.

- ¿Cómo es el pueblo chicos?- preguntó Tsubaki interesada.

- No es nada fuera de lo normal, pero sigue siendo digno de mi- aseguró el oji-verde mientras masticaba un poco de arroz.

- No hay mucho que hacer pero hay chicos ¡HERMOSOS!- dijo Liz mientras le brillaban los ojos - ¡Podemos ir de casería por un amor de verano!

- Ay Liz tu no cambias- Se lamentó Maka mientras suspiraba.

- A mi me parece una buena idea- habló Crona mientras tomaba su vaso.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos en silencio, sobretodo el pelinegro que parecía un poco molesto. Crona siempre había sido tímida y esa clase de comentarios de su parte eran un evento extraño. Ella al sentirse observada se sonrojo y dejo el vaso sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué?... soy una chica- dijo sencillamente mientras volvía su atención a su plato.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu!- le animo Liz con una sonrisa.

- Hay un bar así que podríamos ir por las noches- Intervino el albino cambiado el tema.

- Suena bien- acotó Kid llevándose su vaso a la boca.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo mientras planeaban sus actividades para el día siguiente. Acordaron levantarse a las 9:00 Am para aprovechar el sol y luego, avanzada la tarde saldrían a visitar los bares del pueblo. Maka había perdido el hilo de la conversación por lo cual se decidió a pasear su vista por la cocina notando que el sobre que había encontrado anteriormente estaba en el mesón hacia la derecha.

- ¿Acabaron ya?- se apresuro a preguntar.

- Si, eso creo.

- Bien yo me encargare de limpiar la cocina ustedes vayan a ver las habitaciones ¿les parece?

Todos se observaron extrañados por la rara actitud de la rubia pero ninguno se opuso. Se levantaron mientras se encaminaban a las habitaciones. Espero parada a un lado de la mesa a que todos sus amigos se perdieran de vista antes de correr y abrir el sobre.

_Todo se marchita a mí alrededor, mí tiempo ya esta contado y yo solo puedo ver como todo se muere lentamente. Necesito morir. Pido a ese dios en el cielo, si existe, que escuche mis plegarias. El sonido de las olas que van y vienen es lo único que me recuerda que aun sigo viva. En este mundo de obscuridad… En este mundo de silencio, mi plegaria se esta desvaneciendo junto con mi voz, como el viento que se vuelve agitado. Te he visto miles de veces desde que estoy aquí. He estado confundida muchas veces ya no puedo distinguir lo que es real y lo que no, pero al ver tus ojos solo puedo preguntar_

_¿Por que?_

_En este frio continuo mis manos ya no pueden moverse solo me queda esperar que mis pensamientos lleguen a ti. O a alguien que me saque de aquí._

_Por favor que alguien... me salve._

Perdió el equilibrio por un momento, tomo su frente con la su mano izquierda. Hasta ese entonces no había notado que estaba sudando. Leyó la carta una y otra vez. ¿Qué significaba eso? Un abrumador sentimiento de tristeza la poseyó. Lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mojando el papel entre sus manos. No entendía porque esa simple carta había tenido tal efecto en ella pero no puedo detenerse y solo dejo fluir el sentimiento.

* * *

Subió con lentitud hacia las habitaciones. Le había tomado un poco más de 20 minutos para calmarse. Al pisar la segunda planta se encontró con sus amigos en medio del pasillo discutiendo. _Maravilloso._

- ¡Exijo un cuarto para mi solo!

- ¡Idiota hay solo 4 habitaciones tienes que compartir con alguien!

- ¡PERO…!

- ¡Ya cállense!- grito el pelinegro.

- Chicos creo que hay un problema- dijo la recién llegada

- ¿Cuál es Maka-chan?

- Somos ocho y hay cuatro habitaciones- dijo mientras contaba con sus dedos- eso quiere decir que debemos dividirnos en grupos de dos.

- No veo el problema Maka- le dijo Patty.

- Pues…

- Ya entiendo- la interrumpió Kid- Somos tres chicos y cinco chicas, es decir un chico y una chica tendrán que compartir habitación.

- Ohh…-Todos tenían un gesto pensativo. ¿A quienes les tocaría compartir habitación?

- Yo opino que Soul y Maka compartan habitación, viven juntos no será problema- propuso Liz

- No- fue la simple respuesta del albino.

- Ni hablar- A Maka no le parecía tan mala idea.

- Yo no compartiré cuarto con un chico.

- Yo tampoco

- Yo no compartiré mi cuarto con mortales

De nuevo empezó una pelea. En realidad los únicos formando problemas eran Liz, Soul, Kid y Black Star. Patty y Crona conversaban entre ellas y Tsubaki y ella solo observaban en silencio. Esto se estaba haciendo una costumbre, pero como en todos los casos siempre había alguien que tomaba el control de la situación. Y ese alguien era Kid, el era quien tomaba el roll de líder cuando había que tomar una decisión.

- ¡YA BASTA!- todos se callaron observando al chico de ojos dorados- Nos dividiremos así: Tsubaki y Maka en una habitación, Soul y Black Star en otra, Liz y Patty y yo compartiré con Crona ¿Les parece bien?

- Esta bien por mi- aseguro Liz mientras comenzaba a arrastrar su maleta a una de las habitaciones.

- Si como sea- fue la respuesta de su mejor amigo imitando a Liz

Ninguno se opuso al arreglo, Black Star se quedo extrañamente mudo, ni siquiera Crona dijo algo al respecto, a pesar de que se encontraba roja como un tomate. Suspiró y tomo su maleta, siendo la ultima en entrar a su respectiva habitación.

- ¿Sucede algo Maka-chan?

- No Tsubaki todo está bien ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Pues te ves algo triste.

- N-No todo está bien- dijo mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

- Sabes que si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo.

- Si lo sé Tsubaki- respondió volteando para ver a su mejor amiga y dedicarle una sonrisa.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, démonos prisa quiero caminar un poco por la playa- dijo la pelinegra respondiendo a la sonrisa de su mejor amiga.

Ellas fueron las ultimas en salir de la casa, cuando pisaron la arena ya todos sus amigos estaban allí. Soul, Black Star y Kid jugaban con una pelota a algo parecido al futbol, Liz estaba en su bikini rosa tomando sol recostaba sobre su toalla y Patty y Crona con sus bikinis, amarillo y negro respectivamente, construían un castillo de arena. Tsubaki, con su taje de baño blanco, se unió a Liz al igual que Maka y su rojo bikini, solo que esta ultima estuvo lo que restaba en de la tarde pegada a uno de sus libros.

Las horas pasaron volando entre juegos y risas. Cuando la noche cayó todos se reunieron alrededor de una fogata hecha por los chicos para cenar. Decidieron que comer bajo las estrellas y a un lado del mar era una buena idea. Marcando las 10:13 Pm, decidieron entrar a la casa y dormir ya que mañana seria un largo día. Cada habitación contaba con un pequeño baño dos camas single y una mesita de noche para cada una de ellas.

- Maka- chan creo deberías dormir- Hablo Tsubaki desde debajo de las sabanas.

- Claro Tsubaki solo un momento- respondió Maka sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

Tsubaki asomó su cabeza para darle un rápido vistazo a su amiga para luego darle una mirada reprobatoria que no fue vista por la rubia. Volvió a cubrir su cabeza y cerró sus ojos dispuesta a dormir. La oji-verde permaneció absorta en lectura unos cuantos minutos más ya que el cansancio le ganó por lo cual decidió dejar su libro sobre su mesa de noche y dormir.

_- Maka_

Escucho entre sueños como alguien la llamaba. Pensó que podría ser parte de un sueño por lo cual solo cambio la posición en la que dormía. Y trato de conciliar el sueño por segunda vez.

_- Maka_

Esta vez estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para saber que no era un sueño. Miro la hora en su celular. 3:15 Am. Dejo su teléfono de nuevo en la mesa de noche y salió de su cama para acercarse a la de Tsubaki para ver si era ella quien la llamaba.

_- Maka_

Ahí estaba de nuevo. No había sido su mejor amiga ya que ella estaba profundamente dormida. Salió de su habitación y se fijo en las demás habitaciones, todas estaban cerradas y a oscuras.

_- Maka._

Venia de la planta baja. No podía estar equivocada, se armó de valor y bajo las escaleras lentamente. Cuando llego al primer piso no noto nada fuera de lo normal, pasó por la sala y la cocina, se dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose la interrumpió.

Tragó saliva para voltearse lentamente. Sus manos sudaban y sus ojos estaba bien abiertos, sus pasos eran lentos y pausados. Cuando se encontraba completamente volteada divisó uno de los compartimientos de la cocina semi-abierto. No se movió de inmediato. Se tomó unos segundos para calmar su respiración agitada. Cuando cumplió con su cometido se acerco al compartimiento elevando su mano derecha para cerrarlo pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo este se abrió completamente.

Cayó de sentón en el piso haciendo un gran estruendo, ahora su respiración estaba más agitada que al principio y no eran solo sus manos las que sudaban. Como si de un rayo se tratase se levanto del piso y corrió escaleras arriba. Al llegar a su habitación se tiro sobre la cama y se cubrió de pies a cabeza con las sabanas y cerro fuertemente sus ojos tratando de eliminar de su mente lo ocurrido._ Esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando._

_- MAKA…_

Cerró sus ojos con mas fuerza y apretó mas las sabanas. Ahora esa voz estaba mucho mas cerca.

* * *

**PERDÓNEME SI LOS HE DECEPCIONADO :'((**

Hasta aquí me dio la cabeza, lo siento en serio. El próximo sera mas largo lo prometo y habrá mas terror, recuerden si quieren decirme lo que sea dejarme un review y lo responderé feliz de la vida :DDDDDD

Me despido y otra vez gracias por leer esto de verdad si no les gusta no tengo razón de ser :'((((

Hahahahaha estoy loca

Los quiero besos, abrazos, y lo que quieran

se me cuidan ¿ok?

xoxo

byeeee

**PD: tengo un problema si alguien me puede ayudar seria magnifico. No encuentro la manera de hacer que los guiones sean largos. ¿me explico? Los he puesto largos en word pero cuando los paso para acá se ponen pequeños y no se que hacer gracias por adelantado .**

**Ahora si CHAUUU.**


	3. Paranoia

HOLAAAA HERMOSOS

¿Como están?

Bien aquí les traigo el 3er capitulo de esta historia, hice lo que pude lamento si los decepciono :( pero bueno se hace lo que se puede. Estoy muy emocionada ya que me han llegado bellos y preciosos REVIEWS los cuales amo con locura muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribir y opinar sobre esto. Y a los que leen y no dejan reviews también muchas gracias por su tiempo lo aprecio mucho.

También quiero darle MUCHISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS a los que respondieron ante mi aviso, lo triste es que hice todo lo que decían y aun así no me aparece, tal vez tiene algo que ver conmigo no? hahaha :( pero si ustedes pueden verlo no importa soy feliz.

**tsuki.1416 **:Es la peor hora para despertarse de la nada hahaha . Pues si, si tienen planes pero hay que esperarun poco. No te preocupes haha gracias por tu comentario hermosa cuidate besos y abrazos.

**Ellie77 : **ELLIE ERES UN AMOOOR gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme y por leerme significa mucho y mas cuando no te gusta el horror D: HAHAHA Kid es un loquillo pues si tiene planes muajajaja. Pues intente pegar los guiones y tampoco me funciona, estoy empezando a pensar que FF me odia :(((( como sea no importa ya muchas gracias por tu hermoso review cuídate hermosa.

**Maka Death : **Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, hago lo mejor que puedo para complacer a mis preciosos lectores espero que te siga gustando mi fic hahaha saludos cuidate

**Julian y Jumbiie Hana Roth :** PRINCIPES HERMOSOSSS TERRORISTAS? de nuevo gracia por sus mensajes y reviews amo leerlos siempre me rió mucho gracias por ser de tanta ayuda, miren que he tenido demasiados problemas con FF :(( pero bueno hacia adelante besos y abrazooos MUACK

**Celia-Chop :**AWW yo tambien todo lo que tiene que ver con fantasmas y esas cosas aunque después no pueda dormir o pararme para tomar agua hahaha soy algo masoquista pero no puedo evitarlo hahaha que bueno que te gusta muchas gracias por tu review besos cuídate

**GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD: **Gracias por el apoyo, haha bueno ya seremos dos sin poder dormir gracias por el comentario besos espero que este capi también te guste.

**jeez chan gomez : **eso planeo haha y se les gusta mucho mejor gracia por tu tiempo en esta historia besos cuídate.

**Gracias a todos los Lectores que me dejan sus REVIEWS. Creanme que los adoro los guardo en una cajita de oro super especial hahahahahaha que cursii bueno nada, espero que les guste este capi y de nuevo gracias por su tiempo valen mucho mas que el oro!**

**Estoy algo dorada hoy no? hahaha**

**ya no molesto mas**

**Titulo:Stay Alive**  
Autor: Muse Princess  
Rating: Rated: M  
Genero: Horror&Romance  
Publicado: 04-05-13

UNIVERSO ALTERNO

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no e pertenece es propiedad y obra de Okubo-sama**

* * *

**Paranoia**

- Maka

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa voz llamándola ¿Por qué a ella? No entendía nada. De todas las personas en esa casa tenia que ser ella. Sin embargo un pensamiento la alivio. Por lo menos sus amigos estarían bien, sanos y salvos.

- Maka

Cerró sus ojos con más fuerza antes de sentir como alguien arrancaba las sabanas de su cuerpo.

- AHHHHH!

- AHHHHH!

- ¡¿LIZ?!

- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

- …

Se había quedado sin palabras. La persona que le había arrebatado las sabanas era nada más y nada menos que Liz. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿En que momento había amanecido? ¿Y cuando había caído dormida? Miró a su rubia amiga, la cual estaba cruzada de brazos hablando de cuanto tiempo estuvieron esperando por ella y que se estaba perdiendo de un maravilloso día de playa.

- … Ya todos están tomando sol y tu aquí Maka es hora de levantarse -finalizó Liz mientras tomaba a la otra rubia de los brazos.

- Y-Ya, ya me levante -pronuncio Maka entre bostezos- ¿Por qué no me despertaron antes?

- Pues Tsubaki nos comentó que dormiste tarde de nuevo, para variar, leyendo y que tal vez necesitabas descanso.

- Oh, bueno estaré lista en unos quince minutos -dijo la oji-verde mientras corría hacia el closet -¿Qué hora es?

- Ya son casi las diez con treinta -contestó saliendo de la habitación

- ¡Es tardísimo!

- No tardes Maka ¿Si? -dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amiga.

- No te preocupes bajare en seguida.

Sin más que decir la rubia alta salió de su habitación. Tomo uno de sus bikinis favoritos y una camisa holgada amarillo pastel. Se encamino al baño y decidió tomar una ducha rápida. Al terminar secó su cuerpo rápidamente y se dispuso a ponerse su bikini fucsia. Cepilló sus dientes y empezó a aplicarse bronceador.

Sus acciones eran automáticas y robóticas. Su mente trabajaba por costumbre y deber. Su mente no se despegaba de los sucesos ocurridos esa madrugada. _Tal vez solo fue el viendo, es decir, la brisa es muy fuerte cerca de las playas ¿no? Y más de noche_. Terminó de frotar la loción con aquel pensamiento.

- Listo

Habló para ella misma cuando vio su reflejo. Su cabello cayendo libre por su espalda y hombros. Sonrió y caminó fuera del baño. Tomó un sombrero de pequeño y un libro. Al levantar su ejemplar de _The Mist_ algo cayó al suelo. Era la carta que había encontrado al llegar. Tragó un poco de saliva y se arrodilló lentamente para recogerla. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos la inspeccionó y notó algo que había pasado desapercibido por ella.

- 4 de noviembre de 1951.

Esa fecha le era desconocida en todos los sentidos. Se paralizó al escuchar el ruido de un cascabel. _Seguro fue mi imaginación, estoy muy paranoic_a. Paso su mirada por toda su habitación. No había nada que pudiera causar ese sonido por si solo. Escucho como aquel ruido se repetía y sin mas salió lo mas rápido que pudo de su habitación y bajo corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Nunca pensó en odiar tanto el ruido de un cascabel. Tomo la perilla de la puerta abriéndola, pero tan pronto como puso un pie fuera de esa casa, choco contra alguien.

- ¡AHH!

- Maka tranquila -la voz de su mejor amigo la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? estas muy alterada.

- Oh Soul - se enganchó del cuello de su amigo mientras cerraba los ojos con alivio.

- …¿Maka?

- No pasa nada Soul - respondió a su pregunta mientras se despegaba de su amigo y lo miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Segura? -la interrogó mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cintura y la acercaba más a él.

- S-Si, todo esta en orden -dijo mientras bajaba su mirada nerviosa.

- Genial, ven te estaba esperando.

Su mejor amigo era tan perfecto. Hace unos segundos estaba petrificada del miedo y con tan solo su presencia todos los sentimientos negativos fluyeron fuera de su cuerpo. Camino tomando la mano de su compañero. Se sentía segura a su lado. Volvió su vista a la casa mirándola con algo de intriga y terror, la brisa pudo causar el movimiento de la puerta, pero nada explica el sonido del cascabel ni el de la voz llamando su nombre.

El día paso sin más contratiempos, Patty y Crona jugaron en la arena, Liz y Tsubaki tomaron sol, Maka se quedó bajo una sombrilla leyendo mientras los chicos jugaban cartas y bebían. Al final de su día en la playa todos habían terminado empapados y cubiertos con arena.

- ¡Moo estoy agotada! - suspiró Patty mientras se dirigían a la casa

- Patty no olvides que… ¡hoy vamos de casería! -le recordó su hermana mientras subía las escaleras

- Casi lo olvido - dijo Crona por lo bajo.

- No me siento con animos.

Liz paró en seco cuando escuchó los comentarios de sus amigas. Las demás chicas pararon al ver como su "líder" volteaba a verlas con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡No quiero nada de eso! -les advirtió posicionando sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas- hoy vamos a salir y lo disfrutaremos ¿entendido? -nadie dijo nada, Liz podía ser muy aterradora cuando quería- eso pensé, son las cinco con treinta, todas tomen una ducha y las veré en mi habitación para arreglarnos.

- Ay Liz-chan - Tsubaki tenia un gesto lastimero en su cara mientras Maka la acompañaba.

- ¡Muévanse mortales están bloqueando las escaleras! -se oyó el grito de Black Star desde la sala.

* * *

- Maka-chan ¿que te pondrás? -preguntó la pelinegra mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

- Mmm No lo se tal vez solo un par de jeans y camiseta, no me siento con ánimos de nada -suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- ¿Por qué? ¿ocurrió algo?

- No, bueno no exactamente -pronunció por lo bajo

- No te entiendo - respondió su mejor amiga mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Maka pensó seriamente en compartir lo ocurrido con sus amigos, pero no quiso arruinar la atmosfera de felicidad que tenían. Tampoco quería quedar como una loca frente a todos. Jugó con sus manos mientras trataba de encontrar una excusa valida para explicar su comportamiento.

- Es que sabes que nunca he sido del tipo de chicas que van detrás de los chicos y ese tipo de cosas -soltó mientras seguía moviendo sus manos.

- Yo tampoco Maka-chan pero no veo porque debamos desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta.

- ¿De que hablas? -volteó a su amiga quien la miraba sonriente.

- Estamos en un muy bonito lugar y deberíamos disfrutar nuestra estadía aquí, no digo que debas perseguir a algún chico solo digo que deberías divertirte -finalizó su amiga mientras se paraba y buscaba unas cosas en el armario- tomaré la ducha primero ¿está bien?

- Si no hay problema -le dirigió una sonrisa mientras ella se quitaba su camisa.

_Tal vez es mi imaginación,deja la paranoia_, nunca se consideró una persona supersticiosa ni nada por el estilo. Nunca había creído en Santa o el hada de los dientes. Tomó el libro que reposaba en su repisa y lo abrió justo donde había terminado. No pudo enfocarse más de 10 minutos ya que su mente solo se enfocaba en recordarle lo aterrador que había sido su experiencia. Tomó un poco de aire mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos. _Estas historias realmente me están afectando._ Volvió a su posición anterior y cerro el libro entre sus manos, necesitaba un descanso ya se estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

- Tienes que estar bromeando Maka -Liz la miraba de arriba abajo mientras movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

- No veo que tiene de malo -no se sentía nada cómoda mientras sus amigas la inspeccionaban tan detalladamente.

A las 7:30 pm las chicas aun no terminaban de arreglarse, bueno, solo faltaba Maka, la cual estaba pasando un mal momento al tener que estar parada modelando su ropa en frente sus amigas, quienes se encontraban sentadas en las camas de la habitación de Liz y Patty. Pasó su vista por Tsubaki quien alisaba delicadamente su falda negra.

- A mi me gusta el maquillaje.

- Gracias Crona -sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga.

- Yo también opino que el maquillaje es perfecto, pero la ropa tiene que irse - Patty se parecía más a su hermana de lo que cualquiera podría pensar.

- Está bien, está bien -suspiró mientras se quitaba su atuendo- dame un vestido y terminemos con esto.

- No querida Maka, hoy no será un vestido

La rubia agitó su larga cabellera mientras se levantaba y corría a su armario para sacar varias prendas de vestir de él. Lo primero que llamo su atención fue un short hasta la cintura color azul rey con detalles en dorado. Liz se los entregó y de inmediato se los colocó encima. Amaba como Liz conocía que era lo que le quedaba mejor. Observó como la camisa de lentejuelas doradas combinaba perfecto con el short y los tacones negros que llevaba. Amaba los zapatos, los shorts y la camisa, aunque esta ultima era algo reveladora ya que era transparente del lado de la espalda.

- ¿Te he dicho que amo como sabes que me queda mejor? -debía admitirlo su amiga era un genio.

- Si Maka-chan lo dices cada vez que terminamos de pelear porque no quieres usar mis atuendos -habló Liz con cansancio.

- Prometo ser mas flexible en el futuro -le aseguró mientras daba una vuelta frente al espejo del baño.

- Bien creo que ya terminamos aquí, pero antes -Liz le entregó una chaqueta de cuero a Maka- esto te cubrirá del frio y completa tu aspecto de maravilla.

- Gracias Liz -susurró mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

- Bien vamos ya que es tarde.

* * *

- Chicas estamos muriendo de hambre bajen por favor - lloriqueó Kid mientras que se encontraba parado junto a sus otros amigos.

- Ya estamos aquí cálmate -le respondió Liz mientras llegaba a su lado.

- No se porque han tardado tanto -espetó el peli-azul mientras cruzaba sus brazos y veía como las demás bajan las escaleras.

- Lamento la espera chicos -habló Tsubaki mientras dedicaba una sonrisa a Black Star.

- N-No hay problema.

Sus amigos no podían ser más evidentes, rió para sus adentros aun tenía una conversación pendiente con su mejor amiga, llevó su mirada a su amigo pelinegro el cual conversaba con Liz sin despegar su mirada de la pobre Crona quien estaba roja hasta decir basta.

- Maka-chan

- ¿Si?

- ¿podrías guardar las llaves de la casa? -pregunto su mejor amiga mientras extendia un par de llaves.

- Si claro.

Se dividieron en los mismos grupos de cuando vinieron para ocupar los autos. Ese día decidieron cenar afuera para conocer un poco, además de que nadie quería preparar la cena. Los ojos de todos se posaron sobre un local que les llamo la atención de inmediato. Al llegar estacionaron los autos fuera de un restaurant con nombre francés _Antinomie. _

Bajaron de los autos rápidamente para dirijirse a la entrada, ella, como siempre, era la ultima en bajar, así que no se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amigo esperándola y ofreciéndole su mano como de costumbre. El local parecía algo viejo pero muy bien mantenido haciendo relucir su encantador aire europeo.

- Me gusta mucho este lugar - dijo Kid mientras entraba

- Es muy bonito y me encanta el aire europeo que tiene -secundó Maka mientras entraba tomada de la mano de su mejor amigo.

- _Bienvenue à Antinomie_ Bienvenidos a Antinomie, su escape a la cocina europea Mi nombre es Kim y les serviré esta noche -una chica de cabello rosa los recibió con una sonrisa- ¿mesa para cuantos?

- _Nous ochi _-respondió su mejor amigo mientras sonreía de lado y soltaba su mano para meterla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- _S'il vous plait suivez-moi parfait _-respondió la peli-rosa mientras nos indicaba que la siguiéramos.

La chica nos llevo a una de las mesas más grandes del lugar y nos entregó la carta para luego sacar una libreta y un bolígrafo. Todos hablaban de que pedirían mientras ella solo veía la carta con algo de molestia. Conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo como para saber que esa mesera le había gustado. Subió su mirada y los pilló hablando y sonriendo al otro lado de la mesa. Bajo su mirada con mas enojo y se quedo así hasta que alguien la llamo.

- ¿Maka-chan que vas a ordenar?

Tsubaki la miraba al igual que los demás. Se había perdido en el tiempo pensando en lo enojada que estaba como para darse cuenta de que ya todos habían pedido menos ella. Bajó la mirada buscando algo fácil de pronunciar.

- Me gustaría una ¿_Salade Capre-se_?

Se sintió avergonzada cuando una ligera risa se hizo presente en la peli-rosa. No todos sabían hablar otro idioma, no había razón por la cual burlarse. Cerró la carta y la puso en la mesa. La mesera la tomó y se fue hacia la cocina.

- Buenas noches mi nombre es Justin -un chico rubio de ojos azules se acercó a nosotros.

- Buenas noches yo soy Liz -sin perder tiempo la rubia se presento con una enorme sonrisa.

- Justin aléjate de ellos no molestes -la voz de su mesera se hizo presente.

- Solo quería decir hola no exageres por favor -le respondió el chico con un gesto inocente.

Todos observaban con algo de pena como el rubio era regañado por la chica de cabello rosa. Pero al parecer su esfuerzo de alejarlo no sirvió de nada ya que esta solo la ignoraba mientras que hacia gestos graciosos con su cara.

- Lamento si los ha molestado -se disculpó la chica mientras dejaba sus bebidas en la mesa.

- No te preocupes no molesta para nada -le dijo Liz.

- ¿Ves _Kimi_? no pasa anda.

- Sabes que odio que me llames así Justin -dijo la mesera cruzándose de brazos.

- Como iba diciendo -el chico siguió ignorando a la peli-rosa que lo halaba para que los dejara tranquilos- Ustedes están de vacaciones ¿cierto?

- Pues si ¿Cómo lo supiste? - le interrogó el pelinegro de la mesa.

- Nunca los había visto -respondió con simpleza- ¿desde hace cuanto están aquí?

- Llegamos ayer Justin-kun -le respondió Tsubaki sonriente.

- Eso quiere decir que no han conocido mucho- dijo el mientras se liberaba del agarre de Kim.

- ¡Justin!

- Si, por eso estamos aquí, después de cenar iremos a buscar un club o algo - le respondió el peli-blanco mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

- Genial ¿escuchaste Kim? Ellos también van a un club -le dijo el chico a la mesera.

- ¿También? -soltó Maka por lo bajo.

- Si, veras pequeña, Kimi y yo teníamos pensado ir a divertirnos con unos amigos al terminar nuestro turno aquí ¿quieren venir con nosotros?

- Me parece una maravillosa idea - saltó Liz aceptando la invitación.

- Suena bien, además ellos conocen este lugar sabrán a donde llevarnos - La apoyo Kid.

- Si, acepto - habló Patty mientras sonreía.

- Yo también estoy de acuerdo.

Todos parecían muy entusiasmados por la idea. Por lo general ella también disfrutaba de las salidas a clubs y fiestas, pero hoy no se sentía ella misma podría decir que aun estaba perturbada por su aparente caso de esquizofrenia.

- ¿Y tu pequeña? -la voz del desconocido hizo que pegara un pequeño brinco en su asiento.

- Si ¿Por qué no?

- Bien, nuestro turno termina en unos treinta o cuarenta minutos si gustan pueden esperarnos o les diremos el nombre del lugar para encontrarnos ahí.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos poniéndose de acuerdo en silencio. Observo claramente como Black Star alzaba sus hombros con indiferencia para ser seguido por Kid.

- Esperaremos -soltó Soul.

- Bien nos vemos entonces -se despidieron el chico rubio y la mesera.

La cena transcurrió tranquila entre risas y conversaciones acerca de viejas aventuras. La comida estuvo estupenda y el servicio de maravilla. Se quedaron esperando unos 10 minutos antes de que sus nuevos amigos aparecieran ya cambiados y listos para salir.

- Hoy fue una noche larga -la peli-rosa se quejó mientras se enganchaba del brazo del rubio.

- No te preocupes Kimi ya tendremos nuestro descanso.

- ¿Listos para ir? -la mesera se dirigió a su amigo con una sonrisa soltando a Justin.

- Si ¿tienen como ir hasta el club o … -el peli-blanco se acercaba a ella.

- Pues estábamos por llamar a Killik, un amigo, para que nos recogiera -le informo la chica.

- No hace falta, nosotros podemos llevarlos -Kid ofreció amablemente.

- Oh que buena suerte tenemos Kimi - el rubio sonrió a la peli-rosa.

- Los autos están por aquí síganme -Patty lucia entusiasmada mientras tiraba del brazo de Kim y empezaban a conversar.

Desde su punto de vista, ambos, Justin y Kim eran muy simpáticos y agradables pero no le gustaba para nada las libertades que tenia la chica con sus amigos. Camino de detrás de los demás mientras las primeras cinco personas entraron al auto de su mejor amigo. Dejándola a ella viajando junto a Tsubaki, Crona, Liz y Kid. El camino hacia el club fue algo divertido ya que todos reían con las ocurrencias de Liz sobre los chicos. Sin embargo, su mirada no se despegaba del vidrio del auto frente a ellos el cual mostraba a Soul, Kim y Patty hablando animadamente. Siguieron de cerca el auto de su compañero de habitación hasta que llegaron al club _Baba Yaga_.

- Maka-chan -Tsubaki la había tomado del brazo al llamarla.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Pasa algo contigo Maka-chan te noto distante

- _Pues nada Tsubaki es solo que creo que me estoy volviendo loca y… ah si tengo ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien_ Estoy algo cansada es todo- su mejor amiga la soltó no muy convencida para seguir hasta el club.

El lugar se encontraba lleno a pesar de que era algo pequeño. Observo a lo lejos como Justin hablaba con el portero del _Baba Yaga _para luego chocar sus palmas. Rápidamente el chico en la puerta los dejo pasar. Las luces del lugar la cegaron momentáneamente intensificando su malestar. La rubia tomo la camisa de la persona frente a ella mientras llegaban a una mesa donde se encontraban un par de chicos.

- ¡Justin, Kim! -un chico con lentes y cabello en trenzas los llamó parándose.

- ¡Ey Killik ¿como estas? -Kim y Justin se acercaron rápidamente a un grupo de cinco chicos.

- Bien todo genial, trajimos a unos amigos hoy - les informó Kim mientras saludaba a una chica de cabello castaño.

- ¡Arruinaste la sorpresa!

- No seas tonto Justin no era ninguna sorpresa.

- Que odiosa

- Como sea, chicos ellos son Killik, Harvard, Jacqueline, Ox Ford y Hero -presento la peli-rosa señalando a cada uno de sus acompañantes.

- ¡Mucho gusto mi nombre es Patty y ella mi hermana Liz!

- Mucho gusto chicas.

Las presentaciones debidas se llevaron a cabo y en menos de 20 minutos cada quien había formado grupos para conversar, bailar o beber. Hero, Kid y Justin hablaban amenamente sentados en una de las tantas mesas del lugar mientras Black Star jugaba a las vencidas contra Ox Ford, al parecer ambos tenían un ego bastante grande. Killik, Soul y Harvard apostaban a ver cual de sus dos amigos ganaba.

Las chicas también habían sido rápidas al interrelacionarse, Liz, Kim y Patty bailaban al ritmo de la música. Tsubaki, Crona, Jacqueline y ella se mantenían charlando como viejas amigas.

- ¡Vengan chicas no sean aguadas! **-**Liz corrió para tomar a Tsubaki y a Jacqueline por las muñecas y llevárselas a la pista.

- ¡E-Espera Liz-chan! **-**Tsubaki casi cae al suelo por la velocidad a la que Liz la arrastraba.

- Jejeje ¡vengan conmigo! **-**Patty copió la acción de su hermana y arrastro a Crona y a Maka de un solo tiro.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo Patty las soltó dejándolas solas en la pista para volver a corre hacia las mesas y tomar del brazo a Killik y a Harvard. Liz hizo lo mismo con Justin y Hero mientras Kim hacia lo mismo con Soul y Black Star. Tan pronto como todos se vieron en la pista empezaron a tomar parejas para bailar. Vio como Patty arrastro a Killik junto a ella para bailar, al igual que Liz se enchancho de un chico rubio. _Hero._ Rió un poco cuando Tsubaki fue sorprendida por Black Star cuando la tomo de la mano.

- Maka apresurate que te van a ganar - Liz se encontraba inclinada hacia ella mientras señalaba a Soul y a Kim bailando

- No digas tonterías Liz.

- Como digas _Maka-chan _-Su amiga volvió junto al hico rubio y se perdieron entre la gente.

Observó a su alrededor y entro en pánico al verse sola. Todos sus amigos se encontraban en parejas o por lo menos los que podía divisar. A su izquierda Crona trataba de no levantar su cabeza para no revelar el pequeño sonrojo que tenia por bailar junto a Kid. Volteo a su derecha y se encontró con un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

- Hola soy Yamato -el chico le extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

- M-Maka, mucho gusto -tomó su mano algo insegura.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

- Si, claro -se dejó llevar al centro de la pista por el chico antes de que hablara de nuevo.

- No eres de por aquí ¿cierto?

- No ¿es tan evidente?

- Para nada, es solo que este es un pueblo pequeño, todos se conocen.

- Ahh…

- Maka -la voz de alguien llamándola la hizo voltear.

- ¿Sucede algo Black Star?

- No, solo que te vi aquí sola y me preocupe por ti frágil mortal -algo parecía andar mal con él, estaba mucho más callado de lo normal y esa actitud tampoco era normal.

- No estoy sola, estoy con…-dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que Yamato ya no estaba junto a ella.

- ¿Con…?

- No importa… y no te preocupes me iré a sentar no te preocupes mas -le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

- Bien - su amigo peli-azul le devolvió la sonrisa antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Se abrió paso entre la gente y llego a la mesa que se encontraba vacía a excepción de las botellas que sus amigos habían comprado. Dejo sus cosas a un lado y se dispuso a tomar un par de tragos. Su viste estaba fija en la multitud de cuerpos agitándose en la pista. Se quedo prendada ante la mirada verde del chico castaño, el cual le dedicaba una sonrisa y con sus manos le pidió que fuera a la pista de nuevo.

Se levanto con lentitud y dejando el vaso del que estaba tomando en la mesa para encaminarse a Yamato. Ese chico parecía desvanecerse en el aire ya que no podía encontrarlo. Sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano y se sorprendió un poco al ver al chico rubio del restaurante dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Te he notado algo solitaria pequeña ¿eres así normalmente? -se acerco un poco a ella para escucharla mejor.

- No, es solo que estoy algo cansada -mintió como se le hacia costumbre al no sentirse segura.

- Es extraño que estés cansada en vacaciones -el rubio alzo sus brazos un poco y fijo su mirada en techo- ¿estas segura de que es eso?

El tono utilizado por aquel chico la hizo incomodarse de inmediato. No sabia si era el lugar, la música o el humo pero, realmente se estaba comenzando a sentir cansada, se atrevería a decir que un poco mas mareada y enferma.

- Claro que estoy segura -espetó con algo de brusquedad- Me dormí muy tarde ayer y me levante muy temprano y pase todo el día en la playa y

- Ya, ya lo siento -el rubio volvió su vista a ella y con un gesto de cansancio- si te soy sincero yo también estoy algo cansado.

- Es extraño que estés cansado en vacaciones -imitó su voz con algo de sarcasmo.

- Jajaja pequeña, yo no estoy de vacaciones, trabajo en el restaurante ¿recuerdas?

- Oh… -se sentía algo tonta y avergonzada por ser tan dura con el rubio.

- Como iba diciendo -el chico le sonrió- creo que robare el auto de Harvard para ir a casa, si quieres puedo llevarte.

Observo algo confundida al chico frente a ella. Lo conoció hace unas, miró su reloj y al notar que no estaba saco la cuenta mentalmente. Cinco horas, habían convivido cinco horas y se comportaba como si se conocieran desde siempre. Bueno sus amigos también se habían comportado con una gran familiaridad con Justin y los demás. Tal vez solo eran buenas personas y su psicosis de desconfiar de todos estaba fuera de lugar.

- B-Bueno, si no es problema para ti, te lo agradecería mucho.

- No te preocupes -sonrió tomando su mano derecha por segunda vez en el día y se dirigieron a la mesa

- ¿Que estas haciendo? -se alarmó un poco al ver como el chico revisaba distintas chaquetas.

- Estoy buscando las llaves del auto no estoy robando ni nada -dijo sin parar su búsqueda - aquí están -dijo mientras colocaba un par de llaves frente a el- Iré a buscar el auto te espero afuera.

El chico se fue rápido y desapareció entre la gente. Recogió su chaqueta y su bolso para después pasar su vista por la masa de gente que bailaba en el lugar. Sus amigos se habían esparcido y no podía ubicar a nadie. Seria mejor que se fuera, lo más probable era que Justin ya estuviera afuera esperando por ella. Pasó su vista una última vez, esta vez divisó uno de los inconfundibles colores de cabello de sus amigos.

- Crona -llamó suavemente a su amiga, la cual se encontraba de camino al baño.

- Oh Maka no te había visto ¿Qué haces con tus cosas? -su amiga le dio una mirada confundida mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

- No me siento muy bien, me iré a casa -pronuncio suavemente a su amiga.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

- No, estoy bien solo algo mareada, tal vez sea por los tragos -le aseguró la rubia.

- ¿Segura?

- Si no te preocupes.

- ¿Cómo iras a casa? Kid puede llevarte…

- No -la interrumpió rápidamente- Justin me llevara.

- ¿Justin? Maka lo conociste hace un par de horas.

- Si lo se pero parece buena persona, además eso no detuvo a Liz para besuquearse con Hero- dijo en forma de broma mientras reía un poco.

- Tienes razón -Crona rió también- Pero ten cuidado ¿ok? -la peli-rosa se acerco para abrazar a su amiga- mándame un mensaje cuando llegues ¿si? Estaré pendiente de mi teléfono.

- Claro que si no te preocupes… ahh Crona despídeme de los demás diles que lamento haberme ido sin avisar.

- Claro que si.

La rubia salió disparada a la salida. Cuando estuvo afuera trato de divisar un auto, pero la realidad la golpeó. _Serás estúpida_. ¿Qué clase de auto se suponía que tenía que buscar? Camino por el estacionamiento buscando a Justin pero era estúpido ya que era mas que lógico que este estaría en el auto. Camino un metro antes de ser asustada por el sonido de una corneta.

- ¡Ey Maka!

Tras de ella se podía ver a un rubio con un brazo y su cabeza fuera de una auto negro. Suspiró con alivio y se encamino rápidamente al asiento del copiloto. Le dirigió una sonrisa algo tímida a Justin mientras este avanzaba a gran velocidad. Respiro hondo mientras que paraban en un semáforo. El ambiente en el club la había hecho sentir pesada y mareada por alguna extraña razón.

- Pequeña ¿en donde te estas quedando?

La voz de Justin la saco rápidamente de sus divagaciones para llevarla a la realidad. Su confuso estado de ánimo y su estado físico de cansancio y mareo la habían hecho olvidar acerca de la casa. Todo su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil al pensar que estaría sola hasta sabe dios que hora.

- Maka

- Amm pues estamos quedándonos en una de las casa cerca de la playa Hatenohama -vio como la expresión divertida del chico cambiaba a una seria y algo asustadiza.

- Vaya… son muy valientes chicos -la sonrisa volvió a tomar su lugar en la cara del rubio pero sus ojos denotaban terror.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -su curiosidad creció en sobremanera.

- Pues, no es una novedad que en pueblos pequeños como este, existan ciertas leyendas locales.

- ¿Cómo las de nunca recoger a alguien en el medio de la noche?

- Exactamente -se detuvo ante otra luz roja- La historia de este pequeño pueblo es mas que un mito o una leyenda- bajo las manos del volante y fijó su vista en Maka.

- Prosigue.

- Pues es algo que ha pasado de boca en boca los últimos años ya que fue hace mucho tiempo y no hay muchos documentos que puedan corroborar la historia -tomó de nuevo el volante y arranco con suavidad- No recuerdo muy bien la historia pero muchos aseguran que es real.

Maka contempló con cuidado como las manos de Justin se aferraban con más fuerza al volante en cuanto entraron al área de Hatenohoma. Su comportamiento era extraño y misterioso. Sabía perfectamente que el rubio conocía de memoria la historia de la cual hablaba. Llámenlo intuición o paranoia, pero sabia que el chico no quería hablar del tema porque le causaba terror. _Tal vez. _El resto del camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos pretendía romperlo.

- Aquí es -con suavidad Maka elevó su voz para ser escuchada por Justin.

- Bien, Buenas noches descansa -el chico observó como la rubia bajaba de su auto un poco vacilante.

- Gracias por traerme, lamento las molestias -la oji-verde sonrió a su acompañante mientras se paraba frente a la ventana de la puerta del conductor

- No hay de que, no es ninguna molestia -la actitud fresca y simpática de Justin había vuelto - Toma este es mi numero, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

- Muchas gracias Justin, descansa también -la chica tomó la tarjeta que le ofrecía el oji-azul mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la casa.

- Maka -volteó un poco para divisar a lo lejos a su nuevo amigo- cuídate.

- Tu también, gracias de nuevo.

Las luces de la camioneta desaparecieron lentamente de su campo de visión. Busco en su bolso la llave que le habían entregado durante la cena y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Al entrar encontró todo en silencio. Las luces de la sala y el pasillo de los cuartos estaban encendidas, tal cual las habían dejado. Se quito los tacones antes de subir las escaleras.

Se desvistió lentamente para después cambiarse a sus pijamas y cepillar sus dientes. Lavo su cara ató su cabello en un descuidado moño y se dirigió a su cama. Cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas y dejo su teléfono en su mesita de noche. Dejo las luces de la casa encendidas, de manera que sus amigos no tuvieran problemas al llegar. Tomo el libro junto a su teléfono y se dispuso a leerlo, pero tan pronto como leyó la primera oración, toda la casa quedó a oscuras.

Mierda

Sintio como su respiración se agitada y su cuerpo se petrificaba. Trato de alcanzar el teléfono en su mesita de noche pero al intentar encenderlo, nada paso. Maldición. Al parecer no tenía baterías. Inmediatamente cubrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza con sus sabanas.

- Maka

Su almohada ya se encontraba empapada debido a sus lágrimas incontrolables. La voz que la llamaba parecía ser lejana, apenas audible. Pero la oía, no estaba loca y podría imaginar que no era su imaginación.

- Maka.

Esta vez el sonido del cascabel que escucho en la mañana acompaño la voz. Sintió como se le helaba el cuerpo al escuchar el tétrico sonido del cascabel acompañando a la indeseada lluvia. La voz seguía llamándola y al parecer se encontraba cada vez mas cerca. En esta clase de momentos era cuando maldecía a las protagonistas de sus novelas por entregarse en bandeja de plata a lo que las estuviera acechando.

Tengo que salir de aquí. Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para saltar de la cama y salir corriendo fuera de su habitación. Cerro con fuerza sus ojos y respiro hondo para calmarse. Con pasos temblorosos y lentos avanzo por el pasillo mientras pegaba su espalda a la pared. La voz que la llamaba ya no se escuchaba, sin embargo el sonido del cascabel se hizo mas fuerte aturdiendo sus sentidos.

El clima era un desastre el cielo parecía romperse ya que la lluvia se había intensificado. Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta al escuchar como el suelo de madera crujía, sabia que no debía pero la curiosidad por mirar detrás de ella ganó y se volteo lentamente para observa con horror como un bulto en medio de la sala se arrastraba en su dirección.

- Maka

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin resbalarse en el arenoso camino frente a la casa. Cayó sobre sus rodillas e intento levantarse pero algo la sujeto del tobillo haciéndola caer de nuevo y golpeando su cabeza provocando que perdiera el conocimiento.

* * *

Aqui esta lamento si es muy corto o no les gusta :'( recuerden que pueden decirme todo lo que piensan sobre esto a través de un **review** el que amare mucho mucho.

Y recuerden se acepta todo:

**-Opiniones.**

**-Ideas.**

**-Criticas.**

**-Correcciones.**

**OJO: solo utilice el traductor para las "conversaciones" en frances yo no cuento con ningun conocimiento en ese idioma, ojala y si :((**

Ahora si buenos días y buenas noches gracias se cuidan ¿ok?

BYEEE


	4. Secretos y un pequeño descanso

**Holaaa mis amores ¿como están?**

**Espero que bien, quiero disculparme por la tardanza y por lo corto del cap pero creo que estoy enfrentando mi primer bloqueo y no es para nada bueno :(. Tambien quiero darle muchas gracias a todos por dejarme sus comentarios en esta historia le agradezco mucho es lo que me impulsa a escribir(como a casi todos creo hahaha) pero bueno nunca está de mas decirlo. Espero que les guste este cap y si no bueno saben que me pueden decir sin ningún problema recuerden que acepto **

**-Opiniones.**

**-Ideas.**

**-Criticas.**

**-Correcciones.**

**Julian y Jumbiie Hana Roth : saben que los adoro y que aprecio todos sus reviews son unos de los que mas espero cada vez que actualizo y muy importane, gracias por el gran apoyo en esta y mis otras historias espero que les guste este cap y no decepcionarlos cuídense besos hermosos. **

**tsuki 1416 : Hahahaha lo lamento, no quería arruinar tu infancia hahaha. Siempre eres un sol y quiero decirte que estoy 99.9% segura de continuar mis otras historias pero quiero terminar esta primero espero que encuentres este cap interesante y lamento la tardanza cuídate besitooos bella!**

**jeez chan gomez :sé que me tarde un poquito mucho :( y lo lamento pero prometo apurarme con el próximo cap cuídate hermosa.**

**Ellie77 : Elli! eres una de las personas que mas me ha ayudado y créeme no me canso de darte las gracias por ello hahaha pues bien me mató la curiosidad con respecto a los vídeos que mencionaste y pues quede ¿cómo decirlo? impresionada con el de los rugrats o.o nunca me lo hubiera imaginado y pues el de calamardo no lo quise ver ya que bob esponja es una de mis series favoritas de la niñez y lo sigue siendo no quiero arruinarlo :( es difícil no odiar a Kim ahora pero todo sera mejor hahahaha gracias por tus reviews y por cierto me alegra muchísimo que te gustara criminal y claro lo continuare hahaha cuídate bella besos y abrazos.**

**malva99 : Yo también amo el SxM con todo mi ser, la seguí haha espero que sea de tu agrado gracias por tu review cuídate abrazos y besos para ti!**

**Ainesita :Muchisimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras c: haha pues sabes que también he notado eso y creo que la manera en la que escribo la historia no es la adecuada para dejar ver mejor la personalidad de los personajes pero en este cap cambie el POV y creo que será mejor ya que lo cambiare de vez en cuando no te preocupes pronto habrá mas contacto entre estos dos ya que los amo juntos *-* y sobre el lemon he pensado mucho y creo que es una gran posibilidad pero un poco mas adelante espero igual hacerte feliz cuídate y muchos besos.**

**MisakiMadness : ¡Me alegra que te guste tanto! me haces feliz aqui esta el cap con algo de tardanza lo sé :( pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? pues hay muchas cosas que faltan por saberse y espero no arruinarlo besos y abrazos cuídate mucho.**

**Celia-Chop : quedaras con un poco de tensión después de este cap porque soy mala haha. También quiero darte las gracias por el review en mi otra historia y pues sí la saque de la canción criminal, estaba escuchando música algo vieja y esa canción empezó me encanto la idea y pues ahí está el resultado n.n igual espero que te guste mucho y que disfrutes gracia por el review cuídate besos.**

**Quiero darle las gracias también a todas las personas que dejaron reviews en mi otra historia (Criminal) si están leyendo esto espero que sepan que son un gran apoyo y que lo continuare tan pronto como termine esta historia o cuando este cerca del final y responderé respectivamente a sus reviews. Gracias a todos!**

**Shadow Arch**

**Maka Death**

**yumary-chan 27**

**Arlenes**

**Titulo:Stay Alive**  
Autor: Muse Princess  
Rating: Rated: T puede cambiar a M  
Genero: Horror&Romance  
Publicado: 22-05-13

UNIVERSO ALTERNO

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no e pertenece es propiedad y obra de Okubo-sama**

* * *

**Secretos y un pequeño descanso**

Lo sobrenatural. Es el término utilizado para definir algo que excede o está más allá de lo que se entiende como natural o que se cree existe fuera de las leyes de la naturaleza y el universo. La ciencia limita sus explicaciones a los fenómenos de explicación natural y no considera las explicaciones sobrenaturales, ya que no pueden ser investigadas empíricamente. Los temas sobrenaturales son a menudo asociados con la idea de lo paranormal y lo oculto lo cual ignoraba completamente.

En las sociedades seculares, los milagros religiosos suelen ser percibidos como afirmaciones sobrenaturales, al igual que los hechizos y maldiciones, la adivinación, y el más allá. Características de los fenómenos propuestos como sobrenaturales son la anomalía, la singularidad, y falta de control. Por lo tanto, las condiciones en que tales fenómenos se cree que se manifiestan no pueden ser reproducidos para exámenes científicos siendo una poderosa fuente de interés para cientos de personas en las cuales yo -ahora- estaba incluida aunque nunca pensé que fueran reales.

Los adherentes a las creencias sobrenaturales sostienen que estos hechos existen tanto como los hechos del mundo natural. Los opositores argumentan que hay explicaciones naturales y científicas para lo que a menudo se percibe como sobrenatural pero yo siendo una persona inteligente y con un gran sentido común no podía encontrar ninguna explicación para lo que estaba pasando en este momento.

- Liz no puedo seguir con esto.

La voz de mi compañero de piso me hizo caer en la realidad. Ya no estaba sola en la casa de playa o en el suelo con la lluvia golpeando mi cuerpo. ¿Como llegue aquí? y ¿qué había ocurrido? Traté de abrir mis ojos pero me fue imposible por lo cual me removí incomoda notando la suave superficie en la cual me encontraba.

- No es fácil para mí tampoco y lo sabes.

La voz de Liz me hizo intentar abrir mis ojos de nuevo. No entiendo porqué se sienten tan pesados. Me removí de nuevo ahora quedando boca abajo y con mis piernas enrolladas hacia un lado. Necesitaba desperezarme lo antes posible y decirles que había ocurrido. No, no podía decirles pensaran que estoy loca.

- Tenemos que parar esto ¡ahora!

- Shh no la querrás despertar ¿o si?

- No…

- Eso pensé - no pude escuchar nada por lo que supuse habían dejado de discutir- yo aprecio su amistad tanto como lo haces tú pero creo que no es el momento -¿de que demonios están hablando?

- ¡Pero…

- Shhh Soul la vas a despertar y no quiero que se entere por tus gritos -yo estaba bien despierta si es de mí de quien hablan.

- Yo tampoco quiero que se entere de esto -Abrí mis ojos ahora sin ninguna pesadez procesando lo que acababa de escuchar y me levante bruscamente ¿Qué significa _esto_?

- Ahora ven aquí y dame un abrazo pequeño enamorado.

Puse un pie fuera de la cama a gran velocidad ¿de que demonios están hablando? y ¿Soul enamorado? Torpemente no me di cuenta que estaba envuelta en una suave manta y que esta me hizo caer al suelo provocando un estrepitoso sonido al caer de cara.

Escuché con poca claridad unos cuantos murmullos provenientes del pasillo y un par de pasos alejándose de la habitación y otro par acercándose al cuarto donde me encontraba. Sólo en ese momento fui capaz de darme cuenta de que este no era mi habitación, me incorpore alzando mi torso con mi mano derecha y tomando mi cabeza con la izquierda. La puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Estás bien?

Observe como se acercaba y se agachaba junto a mí. No pude evitar mirarle en silencio y con algo de curiosidad, quería preguntarle que había significado esa discusión con Liz, cual era eso que ocultaban pero sobre todas esa cosas quería saber a que se refería Liz cuando le dijo _pequeño enamorado_.

- S-Si estoy bien solo me tropecé.

Aparté mi mirada de él rápidamente. Me sentí tonta al hacerlo pero había algo que me impedía verlo directamente a los ojos. Iba a ponerme de pie cuando sentí la mano de mi compañero tomarme la cara. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos por unos segundos y después se pasearon por todo mi cuerpo inspeccionándome.

- ¿Qué hacías fuera de casa con esta lluvia?

Su voz era brusca y severa. Baje mi mirada y la fije en mis manos las cuales estaban en mi regazo. Ya no estaba usando la ropa que Liz me había dado temprano, ahora tenía una camisa naranja holgada y unas medias blancas que llegaban hasta la mitad de mis muslos. ¿Quién me había cambiado? son demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas.

Respire profundo y pensé cuidadosamente mis palabras, no podía decirle que esta huyendo de un fantasma o lo que sea que esa cosa haya sido. No quería mentirle tampoco, casi nunca lo hacia y las veces que lo hice fueron tonterías como mantener el secreto de una fiesta sorpresa en su cumpleaños.

- Maka mírame

Él ya había quitado su mano de mi cara. Yo seguía inmóvil incapaz de verlo, suspire con pesadez y lentamente levante mi cabeza y pose mi mirada en él. Siempre había estado impresionada de como Soul lograba ocultar sus sentimientos tras una inexpresiva cara pero ahora era diferente ya que podía leerlo a la perfección. Su rostro denotaba preocupación mezclada con enfado y ¿arrepentimiento?

- Yo… -me quedé callada. _Demonios._ No tenía una buena razón para estar fuera de casa en medio de una lluvia torrencial.

- No tienes que decir nada -dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio por mi parte- sólo me basta saber que estas bien.

Sus brazos me envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo casi dejándome sin aire. Yo solo atiné a abrazarlo como pude y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana de la habitación, aún era de noche o de madrugada debería decir. Sentí como mi mejor amigo se alejaba de mí lentamente regresando a su posición anterior.

- Ya es tarde deberías descansar -su voz había regresado a su tono normal haciéndome sonreír.

- Tienes razón será mejor que me vaya.

- No tienes que irte -la sonrisa picara que había nacido en su cara me hizo sonrojar rápidamente.

- ¿Qué di-dices?

- Te puedes quedar a pasar lo noche aquí, pero si no quieres…-estaba tratando de manipularme lo conozco muy bien.

- Pe-pero ¿y Black Star? -nunca había caído en sus juegos pero creo que mi repentina atracción hacia Soul me estaba jugando en contra.

- Él estará bien ademas creo que Tsubaki y él tienen mucho de que hablar -su sonrisa se hizo mas grande mientras se acercaba a mí y me levantaba del suelo. Tsubaki y BlackStar ¿eh? me he perdido de muchas cosas por lo visto.

- ¡S-SOUL! -no era la primera vez que tomaba de esta forma pero mi actual situación no ayudaba y tampoco mi revelador atuendo.

- Shh los demás ya deben estar dormidos deja de hacer ruido -me dejó caer en la cama con poca delicadeza y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta y apagar la luz.

- Eres un idiota Soul Evans

- Shhh déjame dormir.

Lo había perdido de vista en cuanto la luz de la habitación se apagó yo ya había acomodado las sabanas sobre mí cuando sentí que estas me eran arrancadas de encima. Me quede en mi lugar muy quieta cuando sentí que Soul de acomodaba a mi lado y dejaba las sabanas sobre nosotros.

- ¿Qué haces? -la pregunta fue casi inaudible.

- Intento dormir ¿no lo ves? -sentí como se removía un poco.

- Buen no, no puedo ver, me refiero a que haces aquí -seguía tiesa incapaz de moverme.

- Es mi cama.

- Lo sé pero pensé que…

- Ese es tu problema piensas demasiado -uno de sus brazos se aferro a mi cintura acercándome a él y pegando mi espalda en su pecho- no pienso dormir en la cama de Black Star no se que clase de cosas sucias hace ahí además prefiero estar así.

Soul beso mi cabello antes de acomodarse un poco y quedando envueltos en el sonido de la lluvia chocando contra la ventana. _Prefiero estar así_. Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no había dicho aquí sino así. ¿Se refería a mí? El sueño ya se había hecho presente unos minutos atrás pero no quería dormir todavía. Quería disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible esta situación ya que posiblemente nunca se repetiría.

* * *

El sonido de agua corriendo me despertó lentamente, estire mis brazos y piernas a lo ancho y largo de la cómoda cama. Abrí mis ojos y fijé mi vista en el techo, había dormido mejor que nunca. Sólo cuando pasé mi mirada por el resto de la habitación caí en cuenta de que me encontraba totalmente sola.

Me senté de golpe en la cama mientras giraba mi cabeza de un lado a otro. El sonido del agua seguía incesante. Supongo que era de esperarse aunque guardaba un poco de fe en lo más profundo de mi mente y corazón. Me desplomé sin cuidado regresando a mi posición anterior para luego girarme hacia la pared y suspirar.

- Demasiado bueno para ser cierto Maka -mi voz salió en forma de murmullo.

- Deberías dejar esa costumbre de hablar sola pequeña Maka.

Giré rápidamente para encontrarme con mi compañero de piso en su traje de baño y con el cabello húmedo. Me sonroje un poco al notar como una gota de agua proveniente de su cabello se deslizaba lentamente por su torso desnudo. Si no fuera una chica educada y correcta habría saltado sobre él sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Deja de mirarme así pervertida o tendré que amarrarte - su tono burlón hizo que me enfadara y volteara mi cabeza de inmediato.

- Cállate Soul -ese idiota siempre adivina mis pensamientos.

- Ya, ya no te enojes solo estaba bromeando -se acerco a mi para luego sentarse en la orilla de la cama- deberías arreglarte se nos esta haciendo tarde

- ¿Tarde para que?

- Oh cierto te fuiste antes de eso -cerró sus ojos y llevó una mano a su frente en un gesto de comprensión- no tengo tiempo para explicarte -dijo mientras se paraba.

- Oh… - ¿le es tan difícil decirme? No sé porqué pero siento que mi mejor amigo me está ocultando muchas cosas últimamente y me molesta, demasiado.

- Ey -su voz me hizo salir de mis pensamientos- es un sorpresa, apresúrate -su mano se posiciono bajo mi barbilla alzando mi cara- te esperare en la cocina no tardes.

Observe como salía de la habitación dejandome realmente sola. Suspire con desgana antes de levantarme y estirarme de pie. La lluvia ya había cesado dando paso a un brillante y caluroso día, perfecto para ir a nadar un poco y aclarar mi mente.

* * *

- ¡AHHH YA ERA HORA MAKA-CHAN! -Patty elevo sus brazos y rodeo a Maka con ellos mientras ella entraba a la cocina.

- P-Patty no pu-puedo respirar -me lamente un poco por ella ya que conozco perfectamente los abrazos de Patty.

Maka tomó asiento junto a Soul quien le ofrecía un panqué. No pude evitar sonreír ante esa escena. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo les tomara darse cuenta de su situación. Tomé otro pedazo de mi desayuno y mastique lentamente sin despegar mi mirada de mis amigos.

- Crona ¿puedo hablar contigo? - me giré hacia mi derecha para encontrarme con Kid quien se encontraba de pie.

- Claro Kid-kun

Rápidamente deje mi desayuno inconcluso sobre la mesa para seguir a Kid. Sabia por su mirada que era algo importante pero también note como sus movimientos se volvían torpes y _asimétricos_. ¿Está nervioso? Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir la mano de Kid sobre la mía y no pude evitar sonreír.

* * *

Observé como Crona y Kid salían juntos de la cocina, no es la primera vez que los veo así de juntos pero aquí hay algo mas lo sé. Le di una última mordida a mi ya inexistente panqué y me dedique a pasar mi vista por mis amigos. Liz y Patty se peleaban por el último pedazo de algo que no podía identificar mientras Tsubaki conversaba amenamente con Black Star y Soul sobre algún tema que desconocía.

- Y bien… -todos en la mesa guardaron silencio y voltearon a verme- ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy? Y ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

- Mi querida Maka hoy iremos a… -Patty respondió con seriedad y misterio en sus palabras- ¡iremos a dar un paseo en bote!

- ¿En serio? -maravilloso ahora tendré que lidiar con mis nauseas- pero no entiendo.

- ¿Qué no entiendes pequeña?

- No me llames así Black Star -no me gusta que me llamen pequeña- todavía no sé cual es la sorpresa.

- No seremos sólo nosotros Maka -Liz intervino mientras se levantaba de la mesa- los chicos que conocimos ayer también vienen y veré a Hero -podría jurar haber visto corazones formándose en sus ojos.

Me quede callada después de saber ese pequeño detalle. No es que me desagradaran ni nada pero estas vacaciones se suponían eran para nosotros, algo privado e intimo. Suspire mientras que escuchaba la conversación de mis amigos sin prestar atención realmente. Tal vez estaba siendo algo celosa y sobre-protectora.

- ...Kim también vendrá Soul

La voz de Patty me hizo prestar atención a la conversación. Mi rubia amiga estaba golpeando con el codo a mi compañero de piso con una cara divertida. Soul la ignoraba mientras un sonrojo se formaba en su rostro. Ahora todo tiene sentido, seguramente ayer después de que me fui del club hicieron algo. Augh mi estomago se revolvió de repente.

- Ha ha, Killik también vendrá patito -ahora era Soul quien la golpeaba y utilizaba su sonrisa burlona.

- A diferencia de ti Soulcito a mi no me desagrada la idea de besar a Killik de nuevo -Patty había golpeado la mesa con su mano mientras apuntaba a Soul con la otra.

- ¡Patty! -Soul ya no podía esconder su sonrojo.

¿ Había escuchado bien? Besar otra vez, Kim, Soul. Me quedé petrificada por unos segundos mientras la pelea de mis amigos seguía. Tsubaki pareció darse cuenta de que ocurría algo conmigo ya que me observaba ignorando completamente a Liz y Black Star quienes peleaban por algo. Le dediqué una sonrisa para tranquilizarla un poco antes de levantarme con cuidado y salir de la cocina. Subí hasta mi habitación y me senté en mi cama. ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? Tomé un pequeño bolso y en su interior guarde mi teléfono junto a mi reproductor de música y un libro. Esté día tiene pinta de ser largo.

* * *

El bote se movía de un lado a otro haciendo que mi estomago diera vueltas sin parar. Yo me encontraba sola en un pequeño cuarto que estaba frente al ¿volante? No sé mucho acerca de temas marítimos ya que nunca me gustaron los viajes en barcos. Al encontrar imposible leer con tanto movimiento decidí salir para encontrarme con la espalda de un rubio.

- ¡Oh Maka decidiste unírtele a tu capitán! -Black Star me gritó desde uno de los extremos del velero mientras se sostenía de una cuerda.

- Guarda silencio idiota tengo jaqueca.

Kid se encontraba igual o peor que yo con respecto a este viaje. Vi como frotaba su frente y cerraba los ojos con pesar. Crona, quien estaba a su lado, le hablaba en susurros mientras tomaba su mano libre. Tsubaki y Jacqueline al otro lado del bote, Harvard y Ox se encargaban de ayudar a Hero quien ¿conducía? el velero, Patty y Killik conversaban tomados de manos y por ultimo Soul, Kim y Justin charlaban.

- ¡Hey Hero acelera un poco!

- ¿Para que?

- Ese idiota en el barco de allá cree que puede pasarnos -Black Star parecía enojado- ¡SAL DEL CAMINO VIEJO!

- ¡Esos son los guarda costa imbécil! -Kid estaba al borde del colapso con la actitud del peli-azul.

- ¡Con más razón! -está vez se inclino en uno de los bordes del barco para que lo escucharan mejor- ¡LA ORILLA ESTÁ POR ALLÁ IMBECILES!

- ¡Black Star no te inclines así o te caerás! -Tsubaki había corrido a su lado con algo de preocupación.

- ¡No temas por mi mortal! -ahora solo tenía sus pies en la orilla del barco- ¡SU DIOS ES INVENSIBLE!

Observe como Hero reía un poco para luego darle la vuelta completa al timón provocando que el velero hiciera un violento movimiento haciendo que Black Star cayera al agua. Yo caí de sentón junto con Harvard y Ox. Los demás también habían acabado en posiciones incomodas menos Hero que sostenía el timón mientras reía.

- ¡Dios al agua! -Justin se había inclinado fuera del bote para ayudar a Black Star a subir.

- ¡Hero eso no fue gracioso! -mi mejor amiga tenía las manos en las caderas mientras regañaba a Hero quien no le prestaba mucha atención.

- Hahahaha ¿Es-estas loca Tsubaki? eso fue simétricamente gracioso -Kid rodaba por el suelo mientras que Crona ponía una mano en su estomago y reia igual de fuerte.

- Es lo mejor que has hecho últimamente Hero - Jacqueline reía junto a nosotros también.

No pude evitar carcajearme al igual que los demás al ver como Black Star caía de nuevo porque su agarre el la mano de Justin se soltó debido al agua. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y mi estomago empezó a doler así que tuve que calmarme un poco.

- Todos me la pagaran mortales-

Mi risa volvió a hacerse presente ante la actitud inmadura de mi amigo. Estaba sentado con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada hacia abajo mientras mi amiga pelinegra lo intentaba secar con una toalla. Deje de verlo ya que su orgullo estaba bastante lastimado y decidí darle un poco de privacidad.

- Makaa… -Liz me llamo suavemente.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué tan callada?

- No es nada solo que no me gustan los viajes en bote -Liz se había sentado junto a mí mientras Hero reanudaba el viaje.

- ¿Segura?

- ¿Por qué preguntas? -no estaba de ánimos para sus preguntas.

- Curiosidad -levantó sus hombros- solamente quería decirte que hay muchos peces en el agua pero no solo para ti sino para los demás -pauso para verme seriamente- y si no te apuras sola te quedaras.

- Liz... ¿Qué demonios?

- Me sentía con ganas de rimar y quería saber tu opinión

- Si tu lo dices

Liz tratando de rimar, nunca lo hubiera imaginado jamás y espero no volver a escucharla tampoco. Me paré de mi puesto en el suelo para regresar al camarote donde había estado desde un principio pero antes le di un ultimo vistazo a mis amigos. Todos estaban felices incluso Black Star. No pude evitar sonreír pero mi sonrisa no duró mucho ya que la imagen de Kim abrazada a Soul provocó que se desvaneciera repentinamente. Seguí con mi camino y me encerré en la habitación por un buen rato.

* * *

_El crujido del suelo bajo mis pies me hacia permanecer alerta. La luz proveniente de la luna atravesaba la ventana tocando ligeramente la habitación dándole un toque aún más misterioso. Corrí hasta la puerta y me dispuse a salir pero un fuerte agarre en mi cuello me lo impidió._

- _Te tengo_

- ¡Maka!

La voz de Justin me hizo salir de mi lectura para dirigirme a la puerta. Sólo al salir noté que ya no nos movíamos de un lado al otro y que habíamos parado en una playa. Era hermosa el agua era cristalina y la arena blanca.

- Hasta que sales de ahí -me sonrió levemente.

- No soy fan de los viajes en bote -correspondí su sonrisa con algo de dificultad

- No lo sabia Makita, tal vez hubiera sido mejor pensar en otra cosa, no pensé que te desagradaba tanto

- ¿De que hablas?

- Fue mi idea ir de paseo -Justin pasó una mano por su cabello- lucias algo estresada ayer por la noche y quería que despejaras un poco tu mente

- Eres muy considerado -no pude evitar abrazarlo- muchas gracias pero he disfrutado del viaje igualmente

- Es un alivio -su sonrisa creció mientras me abrazaba también.

- ¡Oigan ustedes! -me solté de mi agarre y volteé a ver a la persona llamándonos- dejen sus cosas de enamorados para otro momento

- Déjanos en paz Kim -a pesar de no tener mis brazos en Justin, él seguía aferrado a mi y me apretaba a su cuerpo- No eres la única que puede divertirse, además nosotros nos queremos.

- Déjalos Kim -Soul había tomado la mano de Kim haciendo que esta volteara a verlo- vamos

Sin decir mas nada se alejaron dejándome sola junto a Justin. ¿En que momento mi mejor amigo se había acercado tanto a esta chica? Fruncí el ceño sin importarme que alguien me viera o no ¿Qué clase de actitud es esa?

- Déjalos Maka -Justin tomo mi mano y me ayudo a salir del bote- Todo estará bien

Supongo que tiene razón debería dejarlos divertirse y relajarme. Caminamos hasta llegar a un lugar libre en la playa donde colocamos nuestras cosas junto con unas mantas sobre el suelo y una sombrilla.

- ¡Ey chicos están de humor para un juego de volleyball?

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente por la orilla mientras el agua mojaba mis pies. Había ido a caminar para despejarme un poco. No me hacia falta ver como Soul y Kim _jugaban_ así que opté por alejarme. Ya eran pasada las 12:30 Pm llevaba una hora caminando pero no me sentía cansada para nada ademas que aún no queria volver. Observe como un par de niños jugaban con una pelota a lo lejos, ya estaba apartada de todas las personas cuando choqué levemente contra alguien.

- Lo siento mucho -me apresure a disculparme inclinando mi cabeza hacia abajo.

- No tienes porque preocuparte Maka

Me sorprendí al escuchar al extraño llamarme por mi nombre. Levante mi cabeza para mirarlo y mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi de quien se trataba. Yamato se encontraba parado frente a mí con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Que alegría encontrarte de nuevo

- A mí también me alegra verte -sonreí mientras veía como Yamato se posicionaba junto a mí empezando a caminar.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Pues mis amigos y yo decidimos pasear en bote y conocer otras playas

- Suena divertido

- No, no lo es o por lo menos no para mí, odio los botes

- Hahahaha -su risa me provocó un leve sonrojo

- ¿Por qué te ríes?

- No pensé nunca conocer a alguien que odiara los botes, claro habiendo vivido toda mi vida en una pequeña isla no se me ha dado la oportunidad -se detuvo y tomo mi mejilla en su mano- aquí todos están acostumbrados.

- Lo sé -me quede paralizada un momento sin saber que hacer

La mirada penetrante de Yamato era muy fuerte como para mantener una batalla de miradas con él pero algo en sus ojos verdes me hacia mantener mis ojos pegados a los suyos. No intentó nada, no se acerco a mí con intensiones de besarme o algo por el estilo pero aun así no pude evitar sentirme cohibida.

- Sé lo que te esta sucediendo Maka -su voz rompió el silencio mientras yo lo miraba con incredulidad.

¿Él sabia que me estaba pasando?

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el cap lamento si es muy corto :( pero bueno igual espero que hayan disfrutado recuerden dejar un review los quiero!**

**besos cuídense!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**

**haha**


End file.
